Guardian Of The Abused
by Hebrewgangsta12
Summary: Classic Percy gets betrayed, but with a twist. (Warning: there will be OOC.) What will happen when Percy gets betrayed? Will he be able to avert the looming threat or let it consume the world? Shipping is PercyxArtemis and PercyxClarisse
1. How it Began

_**Guardian of the Abused**_

_A/N: Really appreciate it if you guys would read and review._

_I don't own anything except for my own characters._

**Percy P.O.V.**

I looked horrible; the mirth and happiness in my eyes are gone, I don't have my usual tan, and it looked like I hadn't eaten in days. I looked at the five people who didn't betray me. I wondered what I did to deserve this. "Just kill me. It'll be easier for all of you." I say to Thalia, Nico, Hestia, (surprisingly) Artemis, and my dad, Poseidon. They just shook their head no.

"They are all crazy for what they did." Hestia said disapprovingly. Artemis looked like she was in shock for what happened. "This just gives me another reason to stay away from both camps." Nico said. "If you say that one more I`ll make you wish for Tartarus." Thalia threatened but it wasn't affective since she was still in disbelief and had tears in her eyes. Poseidon was shaking angrily. He then calmed down like the weather being calm before a storm. I was about to ask him what was wrong, when he started to chant in Ancient Greek. I caught a few words like curse and the sea. When he finished he seemed satisfied until Hestia smacked him in the back of the head. "You do realize, when they need him back it won't stop them, right?" She said. "I wasn't thinking straight but it had to be done to teach them a lesson." My dad said. Hestia just sighed.

"What just happened?" I asked. "I cursed both camps and the gods so whenever they enter the sea they will feel pain and be spit out." Poseidon said. I nodded accepting this. I sighed and asked "What will I do now?" Everyone thought for a minute. "How about saving demigods who are being abused?" Artemis asked. I said "I`ll do it." Everyone was surprised on how quick I answered the question.

"Why`d you answer so quickly? I mean I know you want a purpose, but shouldn't you at least consider it. Not that I'm complaining." Artemis asked. At this I was remembered all those times Gabe was with his belt, but I especially remember what happened when he was in a bad mood. "I don't want to talk about it." I said sourly. When I said this, everyone looked at me curiously. I shifted uncomfortably, and thought 'I hate being at the center of attention.' Hestia must have heard my thoughts and decided to move the conversation on a different topic. "I know, if you don't want this, then you don't have to accept it, but will you let me adopt you?" Hestia asked. I felt a pang in my heart from what happened. I then thought on what it would bring to me. "I accept, mother." I said smiling. She smiled back and hugged me. A warm glow appeared over me and I felt a warm sensation in me.

We pulled away from our hug only for me to be squished into another hug. "I`m sorry, I don't have a gift to give you." Thalia said while crying. "But you have given me a gift already." I said calming her down. She looked at me with her tear stained face. I wiped the tears off her face. "You gave me the gift of your friendship when almost nobody did." I said softly. She just nodded and remained in our hug for another five minutes before we broke off. "The same goes for you Nicky." I said to Nico. Nico nodded and ran into me, giving me a hug while crying. I forgot that Nico may seem to be very mature and old; he's still a kid (under 18. I believe 14. When you think about it, it's pretty tough. Finding out you've been stuck in a casino for 70 years, going through a war, then through hell, getting captured by giants, and shadow traveling half-way around the world. Would you be able to do that?). Artemis seemed different then the times that I met her. She seems like she cares, as opposed to her cold demeanor. She then said, "I would like to give you my blessing." Everyone was shocked when we heard this. "Why would you give me your blessing, Lady Artemis? Don't you hate men?" I asked. "The reason is because you are an exception to the male population. Besides you have being the son of my favorite uncle and father figure." She said with a small smile. When Poseidon heard this he blushed in embarrassment. I was shocked again. 'Artemis thought I was an exception. YYYEEEESSS!' I thought to myself. But what I didn't see was, Hestia and my father smirking.

Then she sent a silver glow to me and I absorbed it. "My blessing includes; being stealthy, talking to some animals, and ability to shoot a bow. I hope you practice with a bow because I plan on stopping by your location once in a while to test you." Artemis said. I nodded. Poseidon then wrapped me in a hug. I hugged back feeling his warmth and breathing in his salty sea smell that always calmed me down. We broke apart and then he said "I can't give you my blessing, but I can give you two things." At this I knew that what I was going to get would be better than if he would only give me one thing.

"First I am going to unlock your full potential as a son of the sea. This means you`ll have more control over water and earthquakes." He then touched my forehead with his pointer and his pointer glowed sea green. I immediately felt a stronger connection to the sea and land. "The second gift is this pendant." I took it and looked at it confusingly. It was the shape of a trident that was silver with an orange trimming. "Father, thank you, but what am I suppose to do with this pendant?" I asked. He just smiled and said "This pendant can turn into a trident that can help you channel your power. If you want it to be a trident your size than think about it and it will be. If you want to change it back then think about it and it shall be." I smiled as I tested it out. I then ran to hug him again and we did.

"Thank you, everyone. You don't know how much this means to me." I said voice cracking, with everyone's betrayal still fresh. "If you ever need a break, come to the hearth, for it shall always be your home." Hestia said. "The same for the seas." Poseidon said. "Thank you again, mom and dad." I said. "Artemis and I will try to get the hunters to tolerate you, won`t we milady?" Thalia asked. At this she nodded. "I will try and get my dad to realize his mistake and get him to apologize. Also, if you need someone to talk to, I'll be there." Nico said. "There is no need for Nico to make me realize my mistake." A voice said from the shadows. A man appeared wearing black robes that radiated death. I bowed to him and said in a monotone "Lord Hades." He flinched when I talked with formality, while everyone else shivered. "I have come to you to ask you for your forgiveness for what I have done. I was so caught up in my grudges of Poseidon and his children; I didn't look at the person who changed everything for the better." He said with tears in his eyes. I looked at his face to see if there was any deceit in it, there was none. "Just don't do it again and maybe just maybe you'll be my favorite uncle again." I said while putting a hand on his shoulder showing I was sincere. "Thank you, you won't regret it." Hades said.

"Dad, can you flash me to Medea`s shopping center?" I asked. "Why would you want to go there?" My dad asked. "I heard from one of the seven that they have a potion that can hide a demigod's scent." I said. He had an understanding face as he nodded. "Just promise me that you'll at least call to let me know your ok." My dad said. "Don`t worry. I will call everyone. Can I go know?" I asked. Everyone nodded knowing I just wanted to move and start doing things. "Mom, can you teleport me?" I asked embarrassingly. She nodded and prepped me for fire travel. As we started to teleport, I remembered what had caused me to be like this.

I`m a Line Break because I`m IMPORTANT! I`m a Line Break because I`m IMPORTANT! I`m a Line Break because I`m IMPORTANT!

Mystery P.O.V. on a mysterious planet

_They're all bunch of idiots for throwing away their savior after all he`s done for them._ "For that, they SHALL PAY!" the mysterious man got louder with every word.

Thanks for reading

Review see/read you later

Peace out!


	2. Memories

**Chapter 2**

_**As we started to teleport, I remembered what had caused me to be like this.**_

_Flashback Percy P.O.V._

Percy was having a nice day relaxing with Annabeth in the strawberry fields of camp half-blood when they saw a kid running towards the border being chased by three dracaena. The kid was around 15 and had blue eyes and blonde hair. He looked like a young Zeus, but blonde. He and Annabeth ran towards them, Percy uncapping riptide and Annabeth drawing her drakon bone sword, when he reached them he cut one of their spears in half as it was going to impale the kid and then sliced the dracaena in half. Annabeth then started to fight the other dracaena until the kid pushed Percy to the ground and charged at the monster with his bronze xiphos. Percy would have laughed at how bad the kid's skill with a sword was except he was charging the monster that had just knocked Annabeth over and was about to impale her with its spear. The kid started swinging wildly until he managed to get a lucky strike against the monster and it burst into golden dust, his nameless xiphos dropping from the kid's hands as it happened. The other dracaena looked about nervously and then stiffened as Annabeth`s sword pierced the monster's stomach.

"Did you see that?" The kid proclaimed as Percy now saw a small gathering of campers behind him. "I just killed a monster without training. I am so awesome." Some of the campers looked in awe at him (mostly the new campers) where as others looked bored, as if this wasn't anything important. Percy realised that this kid could possibly be one of the most arrogant and stuck-up demigods he has ever met. He turned to Annabeth and said, "Thanks for killing that snake thing but I didn't need your help I could have easily defeated it, but you could easily defeat me with your stunning looks. My name is Ryan, by the way." Percy got slightly annoyed at this as he was flirting with his girlfriend, who he had plans to go to college with in New Rome next summer. He got even more annoyed at her when she started blushing. He calmed down as he realized that it was natural for someone to blush when receiving compliments or being flirted with. As he went to talk to this new kid a lightning bolt symbol appeared above Ryan's head as Chiron reached the front if the group. Chiron then knelt down and proclaimed "All hail Ryan, son of Zeus, god of lightning, thunder, sky, and the king of gods." The kid looked slightly shocked at what was happening then grinned.

Line Break Because I'm Amazing Line Break Because I'm Amazing Line Break Because I'm Amazing

It had been a week since Ryan had arrived at camp and his attitude had only got worse. As soon as he had heard that Percy had saved Olympus not just once but twice that seemed to get on his nerves. He started to spread rumors to some of the younger campers that Percy hadn't done as much as he claimed and that he took credit for others achievements. At first they didn't seem to believe this, but then, slowly they started to think that Ryan was telling the truth. Most of the younger campers now thought that Percy was just a guy looking to get attention from claiming false heroics. Almost all of the older campers ignored the arrogant son of Apollo as they knew about Percy and what he had done and this seemed to infuriate Ryan. A few days later Percy was training in the sword arena with Clarisse when Katie Gardner stormed towards them. "PERSEUS JACKSON!" Yelled Katie. "What is it Katie? And can you please call me Percy you know I dislike my full name." replied Percy, pausing the spar with Clarisse, slightly confused as to why the daughter of Demeter was shouting at him. She was usually quite quiet and rarely shouted at anyone. "Don't play innocent with me. You destroyed my garden!" Percy frowned. "No I didn't, why do you think I did that?" Katie looked furious. "Yes you did! The whole garden was flooded and Ryan said he saw you flood it, so you better stay away from me and my siblings from now on Perseus!" After she said this she stormed off leaving a slightly hurt Percy, as he had always been friends with the kids of Demeter and now it seemed like that was ruined because of something he didn't do. He walked off saying that he didn't feel like sparring anymore.

Line Break Because I'm Amazing Line Break Because I'm Amazing Line Break Because I'm Amazing

A few days later Percy ran into the Stolls by the big house. "Hey guys what's up?" Asked Percy. Travis suddenly whipped around and as soon as he saw Percy his face darkened. "Don't you 'what's up' us Percy." He practically snarled at him. Percy looked at him confused and hurt, as the Stolls had always been some of his close friends throughout his time at camp. "What are you talking about?" Asked Percy. Connor glared at him, "Oh, I don't know, how about the fact that you told Chiron about the massive prank we have been planning for TWO WHOLE MONTHS! And now we have six weeks on K.P. thanks to you!" He hissed. Percy frowned. "Who told you that? I never told Chiron." he replied. The Stolls were both looking like they wanted to murder him. "Liar! Ryan said he saw you talking to Chiron earlier and then we got busted for a prank we didn't even do. Stay away from us Percy, if you know what's good for you!" Each of their words felt like he had been slashed with a sword. He turned around and went to the lake to cool off. Later when he returned to his cabin it was covered in seaweed. He opened his door to get hit in the face with a boxing glove. There was a note attached to the wall saying;

"Never mess with the Stolls ever again."

Percy felt angry. This bastard son of Zeus was tearing his friends away from him and making the camp hate him. Percy just wished that they would eventually see what was happening before it was too late.

Line Break Because I'm Amazing Line Break Because I'm Amazing Line Break Because I'm Amazing

It had now been 2 months since the arrogant bastard Ryan had turned up at camp and now he had succeeded in turning most of camp against him. It had started with the minor gods cabins saying that Percy didn't respect their parents or thought that they were useless which turned out with most of them (the Hypnos cabin was too lazy to care) hating Percy. Then it has turned to his friends. First it was Katie and the Demeter cabin by somehow flooding their garden and blaming Percy. Next came the Stolls and the Hermes cabin by reporting their prank and convincing then it was Percy who told Chiron. Then came the Aphrodite cabin along with Piper convinced that Percy had broken up one of their relationships, where as it was actually Ryan that destroyed the relationship. Then came the one betrayal that hurt the most out of all of these. Leo and the Hephaestus cabin. Leo had came up to Percy, almost losing control of his flames, claiming that Percy had said that the reason the Argo II had broken apart was that Leo couldn't build it properly. He also claimed that he had cooled all the forges so that nothing could be made for a week. Clarisse and the Ares cabin beat him up for shaming their dad when he was twelve. Will and the Apollo cabin claimed that he said that Apollo sucks and so does his children. Jason then zapped him saying that all Percy wanted on the quest was fame and glory, so that`s why he was the one leading. He also felt that his emphany link starting to dissolve. After all these betrayals, a rainbow appeared with Frank, Hazel, Reyna, and the rest of the legionaries. Reyna said, "Perseus Jackson! You are hereby exiled from New Rome and if you should enter our city, then we shall kill you." When she finished, everyone cheered and nodded. Percy felt like he was cracking with each of these losses and that one day soon he would be pushed too far and shatter. After each of these he would see Ryan nearby smiling smugly.

The person that stuck by Percy and claimed that he had never done any of this was: Annabeth, though recently she had been acting slightly distant. While Nico was always busy in the underworld as he had been made the god of the honorably fallen and crowned Prince of the underworld at his father's insistence. Thalia was always with the hunt and rarely stopped by camp half-blood. This left Percy with very few people to talk to.

_A few days later_

"Campers, gather round!" Chiron shouted. We gathered around Chiron to hear what he had to say. "We are going to Olympus with the Romans to the reward ceremony, for the demigods who took part in the prophecy." We cheered when we heard this, me especially since I finally got to see my dad who was still rebuilding Atlantis. We gathered into the camp vans and drove to the empire state building. Once we got there, we got out of the vans and went up to the 600th floor. Every time I come to Olympus I get my breath taken away. Of course, it didn't help that my Wise Girl redesigned it to be more beautiful than before. We then went to the throne room, where the gods were waiting for us and for the first time not arguing. "Demigods," Zeus boomed. "We are here to reward the demigods who have fought bravely and the demigods who took part in the prophecy." We nodded and waited for them to continue. "Piper Mclean, my daughter." Aphrodite said. Piper nervously walked to the center of the throne room. "For your part in the prophecy, I offer you to be my immortal lieutenant. What do you say?" Aphrodite asked. Piper looked at Jason questioningly. He just nodded and when Piper saw this she turned to Aphrodite and said "I accept." Aphrodite squealed and shot a hot pink beam at Piper. When the pink faded away Piper had a glow around her. The fates flashed in and said "Hail Piper Mclean, minor goddess of inner beauty and vows." Hera smirked, while Zeus paled. The fates just stepped aside because of what will be coming next. Piper stepped back to a slack jawed Jason. Piper just smirked and closed his jaw for him and kissed him. "Jason Grace, my son." Jupiter said while smirking. "For your part in the prophecy, I offer you to be my immortal lieutenant. What do you say?" He nodded excitingly. Jupiter shot a sky blue beam at Jason. When it faded, Jason glowed a faint sky blue around him. The fates stepped up and said "Hail Jason Grace, minor god of winds and storms." The fates then stepped back keeping an emotionless face. Jason stepped back to the rest of the seven. "Leo Valdez, my son." Hephaestus had a stoic face, but you could see that he was proud. "For your part in the prophecy, I offer you to be my immortal lieutenant. What do you say?" He asked. Leo nodded his head very fast; so much so, I thought his head was going to fall off. Hephaestus shot a red beam at Leo. When it faded, Leo glowed a red color. The fates stepped up and said, "Hail Leo Valdez, minor god of forges and fire." They stepped back but not before sending a sad look at me. "Frank Zhang, my son." Mars said, after shifting. "For your part in the prophecy, I offer you to be my immortal lieutenant and to be free from your firewood. What do you say?" Frank looked at Hazel, who just nodded. Frank said, "I accept your generous offer." Mars nodded and shot a blood red beam at Frank. When it faded, the firewood that was connected to Frank`s life force crumbled and Frank glowed red. The fates stepped forward and said, Hail, Frank Zhang, minor god of transformation and animals." The fates stepped back into the shadows. "Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto." Jupiter thundered. ""For your part in the prophecy, I offer you to be Pluto`s immortal lieutenant and better control over your curse. What do you say?" Hazel nodded her head in shock. Pluto shot a black beam at her and engulfed her. When it faded Hazel glowed for a bit. The fates stepped forward and said. "Hail, Hazel Levesque, minor goddess of curses and precious metals." The fates stepped back into the shadows. "Annabeth Chase, my daughter." Athena said proudly. "For your part in the prophecy, I offer you to be my immortal lieutenant and permanent architect of Olympus. What do you say?" I thought she would say no because I sure wasn't going to accept. She said, "I accept." My world stopped, my heart shattered into a million pieces, and I kept thinking 'How could she?' over and over again. 'We are sorry Perseus Jackson for all the pain you have and will go through, but please don't give up hope.' I heard in my head. I was so shocked, I almost missed Zeus yell "Perseus Jackson!" I stepped forward and quickly glanced at the fates. They had an apologetic face, at which, I nodded but silently asked why. 'The more the light in a soul the harder we have to make a life. We didn't want to make your life the way it was but we are even more restricted than any other immortal.' They thought to me. I nodded in acceptance and tried to brace myself for what's next and zoned back to the meeting. "Good to see you're back." Zeus smirked. I rolled my eyes and said, "Let's get this over with." My dad, Poseidon, looked at me questionably. I just shook my head and he dropped it. "We have just got proof that you have been a traitor for both wars." Zeus said. I was shocked that he would even think of this. "Are you insane?!" I shouted. "YOU WILL NOT ADDRESS THE KING OF GODS THAT WAY!" Zeus roared. "I will talk however I want to whoever I want." I shot back. "And don't forget, my fatal flaw is personal loyalty." Zeus went red with rage and reached for his bolt, but Hera stopped him and said something in his ear. He calmed down and said in a loud clear voice, "I bring to the council a vote to decide the traitor's fate." "WHERE IS THE PROOF?!" my dad yelled. "We have a witness." Zeus said smugly. "Who is this witness?" Hestia asked calmly but with a dangerous tone making all of us flinch. Zeus said "My son, Ryan." "What is this proof that Ryan has?" asked Athena interested in what it would take for the son of her rival to break up with her favorite daughter. "Iris, show them what Ryan showed me. But, before you do, Hermes, call the demigods from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Artemis, call your hunters here." Zeus commanded. Both of them flashed out and came back a few minutes later with their respective parties. "Demigods and Demigoddess, we have gathered you here today to vote for the fate of a traitor." Zeus boomed. The demigods looked around confused and wondered who the traitor was. "This traitor is Perseus Jackson." Uproars could be heard from the demigods saying he should be put to death. "SHUT UP!" A voice rang out silencing the demigods. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?!" I looked to see who it was and it was Thalia and Nico. I tried not to let tears fall out when I saw them. "HIS FATAL FLAW IS PERSONAL LOYALTY. WHY WOULD HE BETRAY YOU?!" Nico yelled. "SILENCE!" Zeus thundered. Everyone stopped talking. "Now, Iris, show us what Ryan showed me." Zeus said. She nodded and created a rainbow. In the rainbow showed a silent film of me talking with Kronos and then with Gaea. Then it simmered away, causing uproar on both the gods and demigods side. `Be ready to be flashed to my temple. ` I looked around confused until I caught the eyes of Hestia and nodded. A few minutes later Zeus apparently had enough and thundered causing everyone to stop. "Now, what do we do with the traitor?" He asked. "I say we throw him into Tartarus." Ares said. I paled at what he said hoping that they would say no. "No. He will just team up with our enemies. How about we exile him from camp?" Athena asked. Everyone looked thoughtful and nodded. "We will now take a vote, including the demigods. All who disagree?" Zeus asked. Poseidon, Thalia, Nico, Hestia, (surprisingly) Artemis. Zeus smirked and to gloat more, he said "All in favor?" Everyone else raised their hand. I looked at everyone dejectedly and even more so when I saw Annabeth with her hand raised. My heart finally shattered and I looked at Hestia. She nodded and flashed me out to her temple. I immediately collapsed with tears coming down my face. Then other people flashed in and they revealed to be Thalia, Nico, Artemis, Poseidon, and Hestia. "Just saying, you are banned from both camps." Thalia said. Nico slapped her across the back of her head. A look of realization formed on her face and muttered "Sorry." "It`s ok." I said softly as I tried for a smile but it looked like a grimace.

_Flashback over_

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. School work took up most of my time and I volunteer after school, so… sorry.**

**Peace Out**


	3. Shopping

**Chapter 3**

Third Person P.O.V.

When Percy and Hestia appeared in the department store, he noticed that there were a lot of things on sale. They ranged from items being completely red to completely black, armor, and more. Hestia turned to Percy and said, "Why don't you look around in the other shops and meet me by the fountain?" Percy nodded and said "Thank you, mom."

He then immediately went to the clothing section to get some clothing so people won't recognize him, should they ever meet him while he was recusing demigods. On his way to the clothing store he passed a mask section and thought 'I might as well get one after I get some clothing.' He then proceeded to enter the clothing store to pick out some new clothing and maybe an overcoat as well with a silver trident and flame around it as the symbol on the back. Percy was searching some shirts when a saleswoman came up and asked "Do you need help finding anything, sir?" He just shook my head and said "I`m fine, thank you." He found shirts and pants that he thought were perfect; the shirt was plain with the color of silver and pants were black. Percy then started to look for an overcoat. He found it after five minutes of searching; it was an overcoat that was midnight black, which he thought was perfect for the design he wanted. The design would include a silver gleaming trident with a fire surrounding it but not melting it. Percy went to the cashier to pay, when he found Hestia, Artemis, Hades, and my dad. He asked Artemis, Hades, and my dad, "Hey, why are you guys here?"

They looked at each other and my dad said worriedly, "The gods had a meeting while you were shopping and have decided to make you immortal so you could fight in future wars." When Percy heard this, he nearly exploded from rage. "Don't they ever know that we, demigods, are more than tools?" Percy hissed angrily. "That`s why we decided to fake your death and you could do your work in secret." Hestia said calmly, as she sent calming waves towards Percy. Percy calmed down when he heard this and suddenly his face lit up like he had an idea. "What would happen if I brought the demigods/demigoddesses to a place away from the quests and gods? Like that place but completely hidden from view except for a few." he suggested. They seemed to ponder this. Then they came to an agreement and Hestia said "That sounds like a good idea. We will ask Hecate to make a barrier around the house like around camp but will only let people we allow in. But it will take time to set this up." Percy nodded. "I can make due in the mean time. I have two questions and two requests." Percy said. They looked at each other and sighed. "What are they?" Hestia asked. "Where is the house going to be? Can I wear a mask?" He asked. "The house will be by the border between Minnesota and Wisconsin by Lake Superior. And yes you can wear a mask, but you have to show your face to the people you save." Poseidon answered him. Percy thought about it and nodded. "That actually takes care of one request and the other request is to call me Machai Alewar." Percy said. They were confused. "Don't you like Percy better? Does this name have a special meaning?" Artemis asked. "I do, but that is in the past. As you know, Machai is a spirit of fighting and combat and Alewar means guard of all. I want to use my skills to protect the people who can't protect themselves." Percy explained. To say Poseidon, Artemis, Hades, and Hestia were shocked, was an understatement. This made Hades respect for Percy go through the roof, this made Hestia and Poseidon love him as a son even more, and Artemis had feelings that were confusing her. All of them nodded at the request and Percy smiled. When Artemis saw this, it made her legs feel like jelly. "Are you okay Lady Artemis?" Percy asked. Artemis blushed a little and said "I'm fine, why do you ask?" "You've been staring at me for the past ten minutes." Percy said. Artemis blushed in embarrassment. "It`s nothing." She said back. "All right then. Let me pay, get a mask, and I'll be ready to go." Percy said. "Don't forget the potion that erases your demigod scent." Hestia said. "I would like to give you two gifts, if that's OK with you?" Hades said nervously. Percy just nodded. Hades handed him two scabbards. "These two daggers are made of Stygian iron." Hades explained. Next, he handed Percy a cloak that looks like it can cover his face. "The hood on the cloak will hide your face except from your mouth and lower." Hades said after giving it to Percy. "Thank you Hades." Percy said. Hades visibly relaxed when Percy dropped the lord part. Percy paid for the items and went out the shop. "I have another question." Percy said. "What is it son?" Poseidon asked. "Is there a way to combine the overcoat and cloak and add a design to it?" Percy asked. "Just tell me the design and I'll take care of it while I talk to Hecate about setting up the barrier as well as building a home." Hestia said while grabbing the cloak and overcoat. Percy looked shocked. "You're doing all that just for me?" Percy asked. "Of course. You're my only son, even though it`s through adoption, I'm going to spoil you for the rest of your life." Hestia said casually like it meant nothing. When Hestia finished speaking, she was in a massive hug from a crying Percy. Taken back, Hestia did nothing for a minute before hugging back. They just stood there hugging and crying in Percy`s case for ten minutes while Percy kept repeating "Thank you." "No need to thank me Machai. I have always wanted a son and now I have one." Hestia said. "Now, let's get you that mask and drink that potion." Artemis said. Percy nodded while wiping his tears. We went to the mask store and searched for the mask that fit with his color scheme. Percy found it; it was goggles that had an orange tint in the glass, while the part that held the glass part was black. There was also a silver piece that covered the mouth and his lower face. (A/N: think of Bucky`s mask from Winter Soldier, but with different colors) "The mask is if people manage to get the hood off then, people will see the mask and not my face." Percy explained. They nodded showing that they understood. He paid for the mask and goggles and put them on. "I'll be training with the powers that I got before I actually start saving kids because I don't want to accidentally hurt them." Percy said. "I'll flash you to a training ground that can be used to train and then when the cloak is ready I`ll send it to you. When you`re done training you can start. Also, I`ll be telling Nico and Thalia so you don't need to worry about them." Hestia said. "You're too good for me mom." Machai said. "Nonsense. It is you, who is too good for us." Artemis said. Percy blushed with embarrassment when he heard the praise. "Thank you. Now then, I believe it's time to train." Percy said. With that Hestia flashed Percy to a place to train while, Poseidon, Hades, and Artemis stayed behind to talk.

"He's stronger than he looks, doesn't he?" Poseidon said proudly. The other two just nodded but were confused when he said this. "What do you mean by that?" Hades asked. "It`s not in my right to tell you, but all I can say is that Percy`s childhood was not a happy one." Poseidon said sadly. With that sad note, he flashed away leaving behind the smell of the ocean. Hades and Artemis exchanged a worried look and wondered 'what could have Poseidon meant?' With that thought, both gods flashed away leaving behind the smell of death and a forest.

LINE BREAK BECAUSE I`M AWESOME LINE BREAK BECAUSE I`M AWESOME LINE BREAK BECAUSE I`M AWESOME

Mystery P.O.V.

"General!" yelled the mysterious person. The mysterious person was wearing a cloak that covered his body except his eyes, which were the color of the galaxy. A person came running into the room and bowed. He was wearing a blue army uniform and stood 6 foot 9 inches. "Yes, Milord?" he asked." Prepare your troops, for we go to battle." said the mysterious person. The general rose and quickly ran to fill out his orders. _'Soon, my son, we will be together.'_

Andromeda Psyche Jackson: Thanks for the review. I know, right?

To the Guest: I will take that into account

Thanks for reading

Peace out!


	4. wonders and memories

**Chapter Five**

**Artemis P.O.V. **

I still couldn't believe what had happened. I was so deep in y thoughts I hadn't noticed I arrived at my cabin at Camp Half-Blood. "Milady, will he be alright?" Thalia asked interrupting my train of thought. "I hope so." I answered. Then I had an idea on how to make the hunt respect Percy. "Thalia, can you please gather the hunt in our cabin?" I asked. "Sure thing, Milady." Thalia answered. I started to wonder how the hunters were going to react.

After a few minutes, the hunt was gathered in the cabin. "Why have you gathered us here, Milady?" Chloe, a daughter of Hermes asked. I took a deep breath and said "You need to hear the truth about what happened with Perseus Jackson." There was confusion on the girls' faces. "Isn't he a traitor?" asked Angelica, a daughter of Demeter. There were some nods, but there was a frown on Thalia`s face. I looked her in the eyes and mentally told her 'I got this.' "Girls, listen up very carefully. The memory that Iris showed at the council meeting was fake. It was all a trick by _Ryan, _son of Zeus. Also, Annabath broke Perseus`s heart." I said softly, but when I said Ryan, it was with more venom than I could imagine. They gasped at that revelation. "A girl broke a _boys_ heart?" Chloe, a daughter of Apollo, said venomously. "That is not possible." Claire, a daughter of Hermes, said. I raised my hand and waited for them to calm down. "I swear on the river of Styx, whatever I just said to my hunters is true." I said calmly. Thunder boomed sealing the oath and the hunters looked at me in shock. They looked unsettled, so I said to them "You don't have to let him into our ranks, just know if we need help and we ask him, he won't betray us. Also, if we should ever betray his trust, we won't gain it back. We will also lose a formidable ally and gain a powerful enemy." I let this settle on the girls. "Now, if he does end up wandering into our camp, give him straight to me or try and talk to him. Thalia can attest that he will not try anything on you and if he does than we can always beat him up." I said while smiling. They all smiled at the prospect of beating up a male. "Now go sleep on what I told you." I said with a small smile on my face.

_A few days later_

The Hunters and I are now on a mission to track down a bunch of Laistrygonian Giants and take them down before they can cause trouble. We sneaked around the forest where the Laistrygonian Giants was last seen. "Found something." Angelica shouted. We went over to her to see what she found. There were a bunch footprints on the ground, along with golden dust. "Could the dust be the Laistrygonian Giants?" Claire asked. "It's a possibility. This is where they were sighted last." Claire said. "Who could have done this?" Angelica asked. "Well, one of the seven could. Also, one of the gods could as well." Thalia said. "Not exactly." I said. "What do you mean?" Chloe asked. "You see, the gods, are bound to ancient laws, which stops them from hunting wild beasts. I'm less bound to them, because of my domains of hunting." I explained. They nodded in understanding. "That doesn't explain what happened." Thalia said. 'It might be Percy, but he`s still training. So, who could it be?' I thought. "Let's head back. I want to contact someone who might know who is doing this." I said. The girls nodded and we started heading back. 'I wonder how you're doing Percy.' I think.

When we got back to our camp, we go to the fire pit to get warm. We noticed the rest of the hunters were there in a discussion. There was Andromeda, daughter of Demeter, Alexa, daughter of Apollo, Phoebe, daughter of Ares, and Sophia, daughter of Aphrodite. "What are you guys talking about?" Angelica asked. "What is Percy Jackson`s backstory. You know, before all the demigod stuff." Said Andromeda." We looked at each other in confusion and probably with the same thought, 'What is his backstory?'

Line Break Because I'm Awesome Line Break Because I'm Awesome Line Break Because I'm Awesome

Mysterious P.O.V.

"BLAZE!" I yelled. "Yes, Milord?" A person in a white karate gi appeared. I sighed because he knew that I didn't like being called lord. "You know you don't have to call me that." I said. He just smirked. I huphed. "What do you need?" He asked. "I need you to go to earth and keep an eye on their savior and find my son." I said. "As you wish, Milord." He said. "I hate you." I said grudgingly. "You love me." He said while smirking. Then he just vanished leaving me to think about my son. I sighed, wishing things would go back to the way things were.

_Flahback Same Point Of View_

"Papa, Papa!" A young boy about 3 years old quickly ran up to me and hugged me. "What was that for?" I asked after they stopped hugging. "Papa is awesome!" He then giggled and poked me in the nose. I then tickled him. He started laughing and said, "S-s-s-t-t-t-o-o-o-p-p-p i-i-i-t-t-t-t." I slowly stopped while smiling. "Why would I do that?" I asked innocently. "Because Papa love me." He said cutely.

_Flashback Ending Same Point Of View_

"GENERAL!" I yelled. He came scurrying in. "Yes, sir." He said while saluting. "How are the preparations going?" I asked. "We are almost done, sir." He said. "Very well, keep going." I said. "Sir, yes, sir." The general said and then he left to continue his job. 'Hold on, my son.' I thought.


	5. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and co. Uncle Rick does.**

**A/N: Look at the bottom when done**

**Chapter Six **

**Poseidon P.O.V.**

'When Percy gave the idea for a place for the abused, that got me thinking. If we combine the two camps, then we can keep an eye out on the demigods and the gods better.' I thought. I repeated my idea to Artemis and Hestia through mind message. They both said it was a good idea and we should tell the council to see if it'll pass, then they'll tell Machai.

I mist travelled to the throne room, because I was at Atlantis. When I was there I called the council to see if they would put the two camps together.

"Why have you called this meeting, brother?" Zeus asked nicely. "Firstly, brother, don't call me brother. For you have lost that right when you cast away my son. Secondly, I have called the council for I have an idea on how to keep the demigods safer." I said, the word brother with so much venom making him flinch. I wasn't going to let him go for this one; he pushed me around for far too long. "Peace, uncle." Athena said. I turned my head straight towards her, looked at her straight in the eyes, and said in a calm and serious voice, "Why should I let there be peace, when all but one on this council exiled my own flesh and blood?" Athena flinched, and looked down at her lap. "Answer me that, oh, goddess of wisdom." I asked. "We are also your flesh and blood." She replied. "You lost the right to call me flesh and blood, when my son lost his ties with you, the rest gods, and both camps." I said. "Do you have proof of what you say?" Dionysus said lazily. "Yes, we have proof." A voice said out of nowhere. We all looked around with our weapons in hand. "WHO SAID THAT?!" Zeus thundered. The voice chuckled and said "I see that the gods are even worse than the titans." Zeus` face turned red with rage. "If you want to find me, than gather both the Roman and Greek demigods in the Greek camp amphitheater. Then and only then will I show myself to you. But first, I would like to speak with Poseidon, Artemis, and Hestia." The voice said. "Why do you want to talk to us?" Artemis asked. "That is for you three alone." It said. "No." Zeus said. There was silence throughout the throne room. "Very well, I will talk to you three at a later point. Don't forget, if you want to see me, gather the Greeks and Romans in the Greek Amphitheater." The voice said, and then the voice went quiet as if it was never there. There was silence in the throne room, and then there was chaos. I looked at Artemis and then Hestia, in confusion.

'What could that person want?' I thought messaged to Artemis and Hestia. 'I`m not sure.' Hestia replied. 'Neither do I.' Artemis thought back. 'What if we secretly met the voice, if Zeus doesn't allow it?' Hestia thought asked. 'I say we do it either way.' Artemis said. 'Very well.' I replied.

"QUIET!" Zeus thundered, apparently having enough of the noise, even though he was the person who was the loudest. The throne room fell silent. "Now, let's take a vote on whether or not we should meet this person with the demigods." Zeus said. "All in favor?" Everyone's hands went up. "Also, I am banning Poseidon, Artemis, and Hestia from meeting this person." Zeus added. "Ok. Just know, next time you ask me to do something, I won't do it." I promised and with that I promptly flashed to Camp betrayal,

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

Zeus paled when Poseidon said this. He knew that Poseidon doesn't make empty threats. "That was a rash decision to make Zeus." The voice suddenly said. Heads snapped up to look for the owner of the voice. "Why is that?" Zeus asked. "Once Poseidon sets his mind on something, then he`ll do whatever it takes to get it done. Now, are you going to get the Romans and the Greeks or should I leave because I have things to do." The voice replied. "We`re going. Hermes, get the Romans to Camp Half-Blood." Zeus said grudgingly. With that, they all flashed out.

The gods appeared at Thalia`s Pine Tree, to look upon the entire camp. They were always amazed to look at the camp from this view. They walked to the Big House to talk to Chiron to gather the campers. When they came to the Big House, they found Chiron on the porch reading a book. "Hey Chiron, we need you gather the campers at the amphitheater." Poseidon said. "Very well, give me five minutes, Milord's and Milady`s." He replied, putting down the book and trotting off. We then went to the amphitheater to wait for the demigods. Hermes then flashed in with the Romans. "Romans! Have a seat! We need wait for the Greeks and then we can begin." Zeus boomed. The Romans took a seat and the Greeks trickled in pairs of two`s and three`s. Once everyone was there, Chiron asked "Why have you called us here, Milord`s and Milady`s?" "That would be because of me." The voice said. We looked around trying to find where it came from. "Don't worry I'm right behind you." the voice said. Everyone turned around and what we saw made us all gasp. The voice belonged to a male who looked to be around twenty years old and was about five feet nine inches. He had brown hair, with brown eyes, that seem to hold a lot of pain, happiness, loneliness, and every other emotion possible, and had a define jaw. He was wearing what appears to be a white karate gi, but it was worn out to a darker white color. The sleeves seem to be torn off, showing of his huge muscles and scars on his arms. He had a black belt on his waist and a blue headband (think of Ryu from street fighter. I`m just copying the design, he will be a completely different character from Ryu. **I don't own the design**.). "Now, let's get down to business, shall we?" He asked.

Line Break Because I`m Awesome Line Break Because I`m Awesome Line Break Because I`m Awesome (Still 3rd P.O.V.)

"It has come to my attention, that there has seemed to be an accusation of a hero under false pretenses." He started off. "Does anyone want to guess who that hero is?" Everyone looked around confused by this person. "What do you mean?" Athena asked. "Exactly what I meant, now answer my question." He snarled. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who the Hades are you?" Hermes asked. "Hey!" Hades exclaimed. Hermes sent an apologetic look to him. "Who I am doesn't matter, but what does matter is what you do next. Now if I were you I wouldn't piss me off because I'm already in a bad mood, so answer my gods damn question." He shouted. Poseidon then realized what he was talking about. "It's Percy." He said. His head swiveled so suddenly, people thought that his head was going to pop off. "Very good Poseidon." He said. "What? Why is that coward a hero?" Ryan said arrogantly. Everyone but Artemis, Hestia, Nico, Thalia, and the hunters, and Poseidon nodded. When he saw the hunters nod, he seemed surprised. "Question, why are the man-hating hunters agreeing that a _male _is a hero?" He asked. "Well, he saved our mistress from under the sky." Chloe said. The hunters nodded. "He also saved my life multiple times." Thalia said. "He has our respect as he didn't do anything to us." Angelica said. "Very well. If I may ask, how do you know of him?" He asked. "Milady told us stories from when he started as a demigod until and including the incident." Chloe said. A look of understanding appeared on his face. "Now, it's time to prove that Percy is innocent. Milord, I need you to come here." He said looking at the sky. When nothing happened for a moment, Ryan said arrogantly, "Looks like you're going crazy." He just smirked and said "One more moment." We just looked at him confused. A flash suddenly appeared, blinding everyone. When everyone could see again, a new man appeared. The man appeared to be six foot nine, eyes of a galaxy, and was wearing a robe that covered everything except for his eyes. "What have I told you about calling me Lord." The new person said. "Well, you said not to but it's important to keep up the act, is it not?" The other man said innocently. Only then did the new person look around. "Oh." He said. "Now the reason I called you here is too get rid of that electrical field surrounding them." The person in the gi said. The one with the robes just nodded and nothing seemed to happen. Suddenly everyone who betrayed Percy gasped and started to tear up. Even Zeus, Dionysus, and Ares eyes watered because of what they did to their hero. They were to held up in their emotions, they didn't notice the person with the robes eyes filled briefly with concern before becoming emotionless. They also didn't notice that he disappeared back to wherever he came from.

"Artemis, Hestia, Poseidon, Thalia, Nico, and the hunters, please follow me. And if you value your life, don't follow us." The person who remained said softly. Even though he said it softly, his voice carried out snapping the campers and gods into reality. They nodded and the people who he mentioned followed the man into the forest. When they got to a clearing, they stopped and looked at the man expectantly. "Please hold your questions until the end please. It will be easier to explain it that way, ok?" The man said. All of them nodded. "Very long ago, there was nothing except for one person. This person is Chaos and soon Chaos became lonely. So, he created the very first life form in the shape of a dragon. This Dragon was also immortal as it was the first creation." "What does a dragon have to do with Percy?" Artemis demanded. He just ignored her and continued. "This dragon became the very first life form other than Chaos and became a companion to Chaos. This dragon fathered all dragons ever existed and was able to turn into a human at will, but his favorite form was the dragon. But, when Chaos created the universe with all the Primordial's, the dragon disappeared never to be seen again. Now, to describe the dragon would be difficult because only Chaos has seen it and he rarely has talked about it. But what he has said about it, it was probably bigger than a fifty story building and it had pure white scales. That was it about the dragon, but I'm not here to talk about the dragon, am I? I`m here to talk about Percy`s reason not contacting you. The reason is simple; I told him not to." The man said.

**To ****SortaCats****: Thanks for the point out, I don't have a Beta reader so I have to do my own edits and I sometimes skip things. Anyways, thanks for the point out, sorry. I forgot to give you a shoutout last chapter.**

**To **Andromeda Psyche Jackson: **Stay tuned, there will be twists that you probably haven't seen so hopefully you'll be happy with the ending. If you want I can add a daughter of Poseidon as a character.**

**Characters to add to Percy`s house of the abused (PM me best keep it a secret for as long as possible, right?): **

**Name:**

**Age: **

**Parentage (try to make it realistic):**

**Backstory:**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to PM me the characters**

**Peace out**


	6. Questions and starting of training

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians**

_'Fish communication'_

_Review_

_The reason is simple; I told him not to." The man said._

**Thalia P.O.V.**

"WHAT?! Why?" I asked angrily. Everyone else voiced their agreement. The person just waited for everyone to calm down. "I'm not sure if you know this, but when Percy was betrayed he was broken. Now, I'm not saying physically broken, but emotionally broken. To make matters worse, his fatal flaw is loyalty which amplifies the betrayal more than we will ever know." He said. They looked at him shocked. "We never knew." Artemis said softly. "It's understood to be that way since the fatal flaw of loyalty is rare." He said and continued. "There is another reason for him to not contact you." "WHAT?!" Poseidon roared. Hestia put a calming hand on Poseidon and he instantly calmed down. "What is that reason?" Hestia said calmly. "He wasn't ready to face any one yet. At the rate of his emotions, his powers were unstable, thus putting all of you at risk. I had to make sure his powers and emotions were in check. He should be contacting you soon enough." He replied. Everyone relaxed at that sentence. "Now if you`ll excuse me, I have go see if Machai needs any help." "WAIT!" I yelled. He looked at me curiously. "What`s your name?" I asked. "My name is Blaze." He then caught fire and then he disappeared. "What just happened?" Diane, a daughter of Hephaestus, asked. Hestia looked at her wide eyed and said, "That was fire travelling." "What's fire travelling?" Angelica asked. "It's an extremely rare form of travel that is very hard to master for those who can control fire." Hestia explained. "Wow. He must be talented in fire control in order to do that." Poseidon said. "He isn't Hephaestus's child, since that Valdez boy is the only fire user." Artemis said. "He isn't your child, Hestia, since you`re an eternal maiden." Thalia said. She nodded as I said this, but she looked like she was holding back tears. "Lady Hestia, what's the matter?" Chloe asked. Suddenly Hestia looked at her and said "I`m fine. Why do you ask?" "You`re crying." She replied. Hestia brought her hands to her eyes to wipe away her eyes. "Oh, it seems that I am. Well, I have something to do, bye." Hestia said softly. She then fire traveled away. We all looked at each other with confused faces. "What do you think that was about?" Angelica asked. "I don't know." Poseidon said. "Neither do I." Artemis admitted. "Well, we can only wait and see what happens." I said. Everyone nodded. "For now, Artemis, take your hunters to somewhere safe. Nico, you stay safe too. Remember, stay safe so Percy can have all of his friends and family when he comes back." Poseidon said. We all nodded and everyone dispersed, going there own direction.

**Percy/Machai P.O.V. (When Hestia took Percy to train)**

When I could see again, I saw that we were at a beach. I looked at Hestia with a confused expression and asked, "Where are we? What are we doing here?" She just smiled softly and said "We are on an island that is closest to the Mariana Trench. As for what we are doing, I have something to do back at camp. You on the other hand will go to the Trench, reach the bottom, and ask for Silver." "Won`t the pressure kill me when I'm at the bottom?" I asked. "You`re forgetting that Poseidon opened up more of your water abilities. Which so happens to include withstanding high water pressure." She replied. I blushed in embarrassment. "There is more that I forgot to tell you." Mom (Hestia) said. "What`s that?" I asked curiously. "Being my son includes being able to summon home cooked meals, fire control, and give or take hope." Mom said. "Wow. No wonder you are the eldest Olympian." She just blushed at my comment. "Just go and train. Be the best you can be and make me proud." She said. I nodded and hugged her. "I will make you, dad, and everyone proud. I promise." I said. With that, I walked into the ocean and headed straight for the Trench. It took a while to arrive at the actual trench (not sure how far away the island is from the trench). When I got there, I took a look around before I fully submerged. I sighed and finally submerged.

Line Break Because I`m Awesome Line Break Because I`m Awesome Line Break Because I`m Awesome

When I got to the bottom, I sighed in relief. 'Man that took longer than I expected.' I thought to myself. I looked around to take a better look at the bottom of the trench. I was surprised to actually see, when I thought that all I would see is the vague outline. What I saw really blew my mind. Imagine the Great Barrier Reef, but ten times more beautiful and colorful. There were many fish that I had not seen. _'Excuse me. Where can I find Silver?' _I asked a shiny brown fish. This fish had an antennae in between it`s two eyes, with very big teeth that can barely fit in it`s mouth. It`s fins and tails had a bright white that seems transparent. He looked at me weirdly, well, as weirdly as this creature could. _'Why would you want to meet him?' _It asked_. 'My mom told me to meet him here.' _I replied_. 'He is in that cave over there, but be warned; he is not a nice fish or trainer.' _The fish said. I just nodded and started to swim to that cave that the fish told me._ 'Thank you. If I may ask one more thing?' _I asked. The fish nodded_. 'What is your name?' _I asked_. 'I don`t have a name, since nobody cares about that here.' _The fish said. I nodded and said_ 'If you don't mind, I'll call you Kevin.' _I said. The fish seemed to ponder this and said_ 'I like it. Thank you for giving me a name.' _Kevin said._ 'It's my pleasure to give a friend a name. Now, if you`ll excuse, I need train my powers so I don't hurt my loved ones. See you later.' _I said to Kevin. 'What an interesting creature that is.' Kevin and Machai thought to himself. I swam over to the cave and yelled out telepathically, '_Silver! Hestia sent me to train under you.' _At first nothing happened. I waited for a while before something happened. A current of cold water washed over me sending me a few feet back. A gigantic fish appeared at the opening of the cave. This fish, if you can call it a fish, was at least fifty feet high and sixty feet long. It had the coloring of silver all around, excluding it`s eyes (look up silver bells, go to images, and it's the first picture, the color of the bells). Its eyes were an astonishing deep blue color that seems to hold the entire ocean. _'Very well, come with me.'_ Silver said.

**Thanks for reading **

**Please review (it helps me write better)**

**Don't forget to pm me a character (The requirements are in the previous chapter)**

**Peace out**


	7. Promises and Spirits

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians**

_**Review: **_**Its eyes were an astonishing deep blue color that seems to hold the entire ocean. **_**'Very well, **_**come with me.' Silver said. **

**Percy P.O.V.**

The cave that we walked through seemed to slant downwards because when I looked back after a few minutes I couldn't see the entrance. After another few minutes, we arrived at a portal. _'Walk through the portal. There you will be able to train a week in one day.' _Silver said_. 'Are you going to train me?'' I asked. 'I can`t do that do to a curse placed on me long ago.' _He replied. I nodded and said,_ 'I promise to find a way to rid you of that curse.' _Silver looked startled at what I just said. _'Thank you. Now go and make everyone you love proud.' _He said and then he swam off._ 'I promise.' _I said to myself. I then went through the portal.

As soon as I went through the portal, I felt weightless. Then I was back on my feet as soon as it started. I looked around and found that there was a bunch of karate mats surrounded with four barrels of water at the edge of the mats. The mats were on a grassy plain that was level and there was a clear blue sky. On another area there was a range with targets at different ranges, another ring but this one was mad out of sand, and lastly there was an area that was surrounded by four walls.

"Well, hello Perseus Jackson." A voice said. I looked to see who spoke. The voice belonged to a male who looked to be around twenty years old and was about five feet nine inches. He had brown hair, with brown eyes, that seem to hold a lot of pain, happiness, loneliness, and every other emotion possible, and had a define jaw. He was wearing what appears to be a white karate gi, but it was worn out to a darker white color. The sleeves seem to be torn off, showing of his huge muscles and scars on his arms. He had a black belt on his waist and a blue headband.

"Who are you? What is this place?" I asked. "You are currently in a space where a week goes by, per day that goes by outside this place." He said. "Huh?" I asked confusingly. "For every day that goes by outside, a week goes by here." He said. "Oh." I said simply. "Get some rest, tomorrow we will start training." He said while pointing to the area that had four walls. "You never told me who you are." I pointed out. "My name is Blaze." He then caught fire and then disappeared. I sighed. 'So much for training straight away.' I thought.

Line Break Because I`m Awesome Line Break Because I`m Awesome Line Break Because I`m Awesome

"It's time to wake up." Blaze said. I groaned. "What time is it?" I asked groggily. "Its sunrise." He said. "Go away and let me sleep for at least another hour." I pleaded. He frowned and said "Sorry, but in order to train with me, you wake up at sunrise and finish late into the night." I gulped. "Don't worry, you`ll get used to it." He said cheerily. I sighed and said "Fine, let's begin after I get dressed and eat food." He nodded and left the room.

The room had sea green walls, with room to put posters, pictures, or anything that I desire. I discovered it last night when I wished I could see my dad and adoptive mom. Also, there was no roof; due to what I assume is going to be clear night skies so I could see the stars. By far, my favorite constellation is the hunter. The reason; I was there when it happened and I like to always think that whenever I needed someone to talk to, she would always listen.

I shook myself awake and took a short shower and got dressed in the clothes my mom (Hestia) made for me. She also said she enchanted it to always be clean, and repair itself if I end up ripping it. I managed to summon some cereal with milk that I wolfed down. Then I thought 'Man, I'm going to need to practice this more.' As soon as I was finished eating, I walked around to look for Blaze, so we could start training. I found him by the karate mats practicing some form of technique I hadn't seen.

I cleared my throat and said "I`m ready to begin training." "You`re not training in that uniform." He said, while doing the form of karate. "Then, what am I training in? And what type of karate is that?" I asked. He stopped, walked over to his bag, and tossed me a white karate gi, with the white belt. "You`re training in that. I was doing a kata called χορός του δράκου." I raised an eyebrow. "Dance of the Dragon?" I asked. "So?" He asked back. "Aren`t dragons a myth?" I asked. When I said this, I realized how stupid that was. I was living in a world full of myths, so of course dragons existed. As if he was reading my mind, he said "Aren`t Greek gods myths to the average mortal? Also isn't Peleus a dragon? You know, the monster protecting the fleece?" He asked. I could only nod. "Now change." He ordered.

After I changed, he taught me some proper stretches to get warmed up. There were even some muscles that needed to be warmed that I had no clue existed or need to be warmed up. After that, he said "We need to find out what kind of animal is your spirit animal." "Spirit animal?" I asked. "Think of it as a spirit or part of your soul that helps guide or protect you on your journey." He explained. I nodded. "To do this, you need to start meditating and finding it deep down inside yourself. But be warned, it will not be easy to conquer or befriend." He warned. I nodded once more and braced myself for the worst.

I started meditating and looked inwards to see what my animal is. After a few minutes of looking, my mind appeared in a hallway. The walls were a dark shade of blue, with pipes coming out. The pipes were dripping water into the floor, which dipped into the floor.

There was a loud howl coming from the left, which broke my concentration and I came to a smiling Blaze. I was drenched in sweat and was panting. "What was that?" I asked. "That was your spirit animal." He replied. "But, what was that?" I asked. "Who knows? You`ll need to find out for yourself." He replied. I frowned. "But for now, let's start on your weapons training." He then said with an evil grin. I gulped and with that my training started.

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review**

**Peace out**


	8. Reunions

**Author Note at the end**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians**

**Review:**_"But for now, let's start on your weapons training." He then said with an evil grin. I gulped and with that my training started._

**Percy P.O.V.**

It`s been 5 weeks since I started, well, 25 weeks in this world. According to Blaze, it's been 5 weeks in the real world. I have finally mastered both fire and water powers, along with how to use a bow and arrow. I must admit, it`s actually fun to use. Turns out, Apollo cursed the children of Poseidon to never be able to use a bow. Blaze found out that if I use a bow at night it will be as if the curse never existed. So, I can`t wait to tell Artemis about what Blaze found out, that way she can gloat to Apollo, as revenge for me and dirt for Apollo. Speaking of Artemis, whenever I have free time, I usually think about her. Her luscious red hair, beautiful silver eyes, and the pale skin that seems to glow in the moonlight. Blaze teases me about it all the time when he found out about my crush. Now, I'm waiting for Blaze to come back from telling the camp of my innocence and friends about why I haven't called them.

Suddenly, a pillar of flames appeared. Blaze appeared from it, while smirking. "Drama queen" I muttered. "Sorry, but that`s thunder butt`s job. I`m thunder prince`s uncle." He said while smirking. I just shook my head at his antics. "You are now ready to go out and save the people who can`t save themselves." I could only nod. "Well, it's been fun." I said sadly. "Don't worry, you`ll see me again. But under much more dire circumstances." He said seriously. I was confused by his words. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You`ll know when the time comes." He said gravely. With that cheery note, he then burst into flames and disappeared. I grumbled to myself about how he just leaves me places and then mist traveled to the beach of Montauk.

When I arrived, I enjoyed the scent of the ocean and just enjoyed the fresh ocean air. After a couple of minutes, I walked towards the empty cabin at the end of the beach. When I arrived it still looked as dusty as the day I left. I sighed and went around the back. When I got there, my mood changed from pure happiness to a mournful mood. There two simple gray, tombstone that said, _Here lies, Sally Jackson, a loving mother and wife and Here lies, Paul Blofis, a loving step-father and husband. _I sighed and said, "Well, I'm back from training. Pretty soon I`ll be busy taking care of kids that were beaten and raped like me. When I'm doing that I won't be able to visit as often as before. I just wanted to say, I miss you and I love you." I was crying at the end and was on my knees.

Suddenly there was a pair of slender hands wrapped around my neck. I wiped my eyes and looked to see who it was. The person had mousy brown hair and looked to be eight years old. "Who are you?" I asked. "You don't know you`re own mother?" She said. I immediately recognized her and hugged her for all its worth. "You can let it all go." She said soothingly. I then started sobbing. While I was crying, she said soothing words to me. After what seemed like forever, I stopped crying. "Can you promise me something?" I asked her. "Anything." She replied. "Don't leave me." I said. "I swear, on the river of Styx, to never leave you." She swore. I smiled and said "Thank you. You don't know what this means to me." She just gave a knowing smile and said "Are you ready to get started?" I nodded, but said "Can I call my friends and dad first?" She smiled and nodded. I got up and started walking to the surf, when Hestia (mom) stopped me. "I could call them here, so you could see them at the same time." She said. "Can we do it in front of the cabin, not her? I don't feel like explaining what happened to them." She nodded and walked to the front of the cabin. I gave one last look to the two graves before I went around to the front. "They`ll be here in a couple of minutes." Mom said. I nodded and said "I`ll tell you all about my training later." She just smiled and "Don't worry about it."

After a few minutes, there were a couple of flashes that would have blinded me, if I hadn't closed my eyes. Before I could open my eyes, I felt something crash into me. I opened my eyes to see auburn hair. I blushed in, when I realized out who it was. "Hey, Artemis." I said softly. "I missed you." Artemis said. I heard someone chuckle. I looked up to see Thalia smirking."What`s so funny?" I asked. "Nothing." She said sweetly. I raised my eyebrow in return. She just continued smirking. "Hey son." Dad (Poseidon) said. "Hey dad." I said. "How has things been?" He said. "Things have been nice. I did a lot of training and finally managed to learn how to use a bow." I said excitedly. Artemis finally broke away from the hug and looked at me confusingly. "Finally?" She asked. "Yeah, I completely sucked at archery." I said. "It couldn't be that bad?" Artemis said disbelievingly. "Trust me, it was so bad, that there is a sign that said 'No Percy Allowed' at the archery range. I said. "So how`d you get better?" Thalia asked. "I practiced at night time." I said simply. "What does that have to do with anything?" Chloe asked. "When the Orion fiasco happened, Apollo placed a curse on the son of Poseidon's, to not be able to do archery. So Blaze figured, why not see who is stronger; Artemis or Apollo. It turns out, that Artemis is stronger." I said. "And?" Said Angela. "Every time I practiced Archery, it was during the day time. Every time it ended in disaster. When I trained at night, it seemed like I was able to do archery." I asked. Artemis just smirked and said "Hah! Take that Apollo."

"Anyways, how have things been with the hunt?" I asked. "Things have been going great. We managed to get two more recruits." Artemis said excitedly. I raised my eyebrow in amusement. "How`s that working out for you?" I asked. "Pretty good." She replied. I just patted her head to try and calm her down. Everyone froze, I realized what I had done. "Why did you do that?" Artemis asked. "I don't know." I managed to stutter out. She narrowed her eyes. She then said, "Turn around." "Huh?" I said. "Don't make me say it again." She practically growled. I turned around because I didn't want to anger her. There was a low glow for a few seconds, "Okay, you can turn around now." She said. When I did, I saw the literal definition of beauty. The luscious red hair that went down to her small of her back, the pale skin that seemed to glow, the silver-yellow eyes, and curves that are in the right place.

**3rd P.O.V.**

"Wow." Machai said. Artemis looked down, while blushing. What Artemis and Machai didn't notice was the knowing grins between everyone else. "So, are you ready to do this?" Hestia asked. Machai nodded, but didn't take his eyes off Artemis. "Alrighty. Stop looking at your crush, and go to this location." Hestia said while smirking. She gave a piece of paper to Machai. Machai blushed, while Artemis` blush deepened. Machai could only nod. He looked at the piece of paper, nodded, and said, "Well, got to go." Machai gave a hug to his adopted mom, and gave a hug to his father, waved to the hunters, and said to Artemis, "I guess I'll see you soon." He gave her a hug and fire traveled away.

"Is it true that you have a crush on Percy, milady?" Chloe asked. Artemis said softly, "Yes. One more thing girls." The hunt looked at Artemis. "He goes by Machai now. So when we are talking to him in front of other people call him Machai please." "Then, we, the hunt, shall support you all the way." Thalia said. "Is this true?" She asked, while looking at the rest of the hunt. They all nodded. "Thank you." Artemis said, with a watery smile. "Hestia, where is Percy? I wish to go see him again." Artemis said. Hestia smirked and said, "You`ll have to wait to see him because he is busy right now." Artemis sighed and said "Fine. Hunters, move out!" They nodded and started moving out. "I'll see you later." Artemis said. Poseidon nodded and vapor travelled away. "I`ll let you know when Percy is ready to have the hunt in the house." Artemis said, "Thank you." Hestia just nodded and fire travelled away. Artemis quickly sighed and jogged to catch up with the hunt.

**And done!**

**Thank you for waiting and I am so sorry for the wait. School has been such a b! #. Other than that, hope you enjoy, sorry for the mistakes, and I will try to update soon.**

**To the guest that wrote the comment that said "****Common trash", You try doing this, with no beta, and look who's talking. So if you don't have constructive criticism, then bug off.**

**Sorry for the rant, I hate those type of people who hate without giving any help. Anyways, thanks for reading and, again, sorry for the wait.**


	9. First Rescue and Allies

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians**

_Review: "Is it true that you have a crush on Percy, milady?" Chloe asked. Artemis said softly, "Yes." "Then, we, the hunt, shall support you all the way." Thalia said. "Is this true?" She asked, while looking at the rest of the hunt. They all nodded. "Thank you." Artemis said, with a watery smile. "Hestia, where is Percy? I wish to go see him again." Artemis said. Hestia smirked and said, "You`ll have to wait to see him because he is busy right now." Artemis sighed and said "Fine. Hunters, move out!" They nodded and started moving out. "I'll see you later." Artemis said. Poseidon nodded and vapor travelled away. "I`ll let you know when Percy is ready to have the hunt in the house." Artemis said, "Thank you." Hestia just nodded and fire travelled away. Artemis quickly sighed and jogged to catch up with the hunt._

**Percy P.O.V.**

When I arrived, I was disgusted with what I saw. There were broken beer bottles, broken glass, dead grass, and weed growing out of the front lawn. I then heard a scream that was coming from the inside of the house. When I looked at the house, there were broken windows, chipped concrete bricks, and the door looked like it was on its last legs. I quickly hurried and slammed the front door down.

What I saw made me shake with fury; there was a girl who couldn't be over 5 years old being beaten by a very ugly man. The little girl was wearing rags that were barely hanging onto her body. She had blue eyes and what looks like blonde hair, but I couldn't tell since she was really dirty. While, the ugly man wore a dirty undershirt and seemed to be in underwear. He had brown eyes, was bald except for three hairs on top of his hair, and was extremely fat.

"YOU USELESS BITCH! WHEN I SAY GET ME A BEER, YOU GET ME A BEER!" the man roared. The girl flinched, but slowly nodded. "Now, go get me a beer." The man said through gritted teeth. At this point I was absolutely furious and I knew I had to intervene. The girl was about to get up until I said, "You don't have to." They both froze when they heard my voice. "Quickly hide little one. You don't want to see what happens next." I said softly looking at the little girl. She looked a little hesitant but quickly came to a decision and ran off somewhere.

I then turned to the fat man and thought bitterly 'He looks like Gabe.' I shook myself of the thoughts before I could get caught up in those memories. The fat man looked furious, and said "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? THAT WAS MY SERVANT AND SOON TOO BE TOY IN 2 YEARS!" At this point I couldn't control myself and started boiling the blood in his veins. "She is not a servant, she is definitely not a toy, and she IS DEFINITLEY NOT A TOY!" I started out calmly and ended up shouting at the end. I took out a pocket knife and slit his throat which at this point was like a tomato from how hot his body was. I then prayed to Hades to make sure he gets to punishment for what he did.

I sighed and took a deep breath to calm myself. I then surveyed the room and found it despicable. Cigar studs and empty beer bottles and cans littered the floor, while ESPN was playing on the television. I quickly walked over to the television and shut it off. I then called out and said, "It's ok to come out. You won't have to deal with that man ever again." I heard some noise coming from behind the single sofa in the room. I slowly turned to the noise as to not frighten her more. She slowly peeked her eyes from behind the sofa. "Do you promise?" She quietly asked. "I promise you are now safe and you don't have to worry about him anymore." I said as softly as I could. Her eyes widened, then she did something unexpected; she hugged me.

"Thank you." She said, while shaking. I realized that she was crying, so I just held her. After a couple of minutes she stopped crying, but stayed in my arms. "Are you hungry?" I asked her softly. She broke the hug and nodded. "What do you want?" Mac and cheese. Please." I nodded and imagined a plate and it appeared in my hands. "Here you go." I said and gave it to her. She took the plate and wolfed it down. I laughed when she quickly asked for more. She gave me puppy eyes and as soon as I saw those eyes I know that I wouldn't be able to resist. I sighed and gave her seconds. "By the way, I never got your name." I said to her. "It's Alexandria. What's our name"?" She said. "My name is Machai." I said. "It's nice to meet you Machai." Alexandria said. I just remembered to take of my hood and mask. Alexandria gasped and blushed. I cleared my throat and said "I think it's time to go to our new home and get you some new clothes." She looked excited and started jumping around. "Ok, ok. Calm down. First things first, let's heal you up." I said trying to calm her down. She calmed down enough to let me heal her. I used my powers over water and hearth to heal her.

"Secondly, do you by any chance know anything about Greek mythology?" I asked her. "Like Artemis and Apollo?" She asked. I quickly glanced at the door hoping that Apollo doesn't come here. "Yes. But can you refrain from saying names until I'm finished?" I asked. She nodded. I then explained how the gods existed and moved wherever the flame is the brightest. She surprisingly took it pretty well. "You are surprisingly taking it pretty well." I commented. Alexandria nodded and said, "I noticed that whenever I got sad, the sun seemed to get dimmer." I nodded and said, "I might know who your father is and I don't like him." She looked excited and confused. "What do you mean? Who's my father?" She asked. "Before I answer that, let's get you cleaned up and into clean clothes, alright?" I asked. She nodded and asked, "Where are we going? How are we going to get there?" I simply asked, "Do you trust me?" She nodded. I offered my hand to her and said, "Then take my hand." I then flame travelled to our new home.

Line Break Because I`m Awesome Line Break Because I`m Awesome Line Break Because I`m Awesome

**Third Person P.O.V.**

_Place: _Planet Saxon

"Why have you come here Blaze?"

"I am cashing in a favor."

"What is the favor?"

"Help me in taking down Chaos."

"…"

"You said any favor for what I did for you."

"What brought the change, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I found out I was being controlled by Chaos and you know how much I hate being controlled."

"Very well, I shall return the favor."

"Thank you, my friend."

**Third Person P.O.V.**

_Place: _Chaos` main ship

"General, let's get a move on." Chaos commanded. "Yes, Milord." He bowed and ran off. 'I am truly sorry, my son. I had to leave you on earth in order to keep you safe.' Chaos sighed and summoned his second advisor. The advisor was wearing blue robes with a blue hood which connected to the robes themselves. He wore a red undershirt with a beige vest. Around his neck, was a red bandana. He also had white pants with black boots that reached his mid-calf. There was a belt with pouches that held various items (Think Arno Dorian`s outfit from assassin`s creed). He had blue eyes that are like the sky, with black hair, and a defined jaw line. He wasn't too muscular, but above the average person.

"You called, Mi`lord?" He asked. "Yes. I wish for you to follow Blaze around and report to me what you find. I fear that he is going to stray the path which I worked so desperately to put him on." Chaos said. "As you wish." The man flipped on his hood and vanished. Chaos sighed and thought 'What would have happened if I had kept my son with me?'

**And done! Man, have I gone AWOL. Any who I'm going to try to keep updating as soon as possible but no promises.**

**Now for the guest who wrote**_**: **__It's allowed to have an ooc annabeth because its fanfiction not the real books. Anyway back on topic, i really like your fanfic, the characters are great so far. I have some questions though. Is blaze hestia's son or husband? Also will zoe or bianca come back to help run camp betrayal? Because chaos could easily revive them . How will the hunt react when they finally learn about percy's backstory? And is chaos going to war against the olympians or someone else? Also i noticed poseidon said the council doesn't deserve to be called family because all but one voted against percy but artemis and hestia voted for percy or i hestia not back on the council because percy did't make his second wish? _**Now, I can only answer two of the questions without spoiling the rest of the story. Percy never got a chance to use his second wish, so Hestia wasn't on the council so Poseidon was only referring to Artemis when he said only one person on the council is family. As for Chaos, he is going to war against the Olympians but the Olympians don't know it yet. As for Blaze, Zoe, and Bianca, all will be revealed in due time.**

**As for the guest who said: **_Funny how a single swear on the Styx could have stopped shit like this. _**The gods have no mercy when it comes to swearing on the Styx. If you remember they swore on the Styx after WW2 not to have kids, and yet two out of the three have broken it, so I feel it doesn't really count for the Olympian gods.**

**Again thanks for reading and keep an eye out for another update coming soon.**

**Peace out!**


	10. New allies and regret

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians**

_Review: I simply asked, "Do you trust me?" She nodded. I offered my hand to her and said, "Then take my hand." I then flame travelled to our new home._

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

After Percy and Alexandria fire travelled to their new home, there was a bright flash that appeared instead. When the flash died down, it revealed a man in his twenties, with light blue eyes and blonde hair. He was wearing a yellow button down shirt with brown dress pants. He looked like he was frantically looking for something or someone. Suddenly a column of fire appeared next to the man. A young girl, about eight years old, with brown hair and eyes with soft flames in them came out of the fire. "Apollo." The girl simply greeted. "Hestia." The man, Apollo, said seemingly relieved to see her. "My daughter, Alexandria, she was living here with her step-father. Have you seen her? I just received a prayer from her." Apollo asked Hestia frantically. Hestia frowned when she heard what Apollo said. "What did your daughter pray for?" Hestia asked. Apollo concentrated for a minute, before becoming completely white. He finally looked around seemingly for the first time. He then seemed to become as pale as Hades. "What happened to her?" He asked almost seemingly too scared to ask.

Hestia`s eyes became an inferno. "Now, you want to know what happened?! What about two years ago when her abuse started? Did you also know that she almost lost all hope?" Hestia shouted. When Apollo heard this, he started to break down. "I *sob* d-d-i-i-d-d-n-n-t-t *sob* know." He cried. "What do you mean you didn't know?" Hestia asked.

"I was upset at what Artemis said to me around five to six years ago, so I went to the bar that I usually go to when I am upset. Usually, I am careful enough to not get drunk enough to sir a kid with every woman I find attractive, but that day was different. I just had enough of my sister bashing me for me being a male, so I just started drinking and drinking. The last thing I remember is that, a woman with blonde hair sat next to me and then blackness until I woke up in my chariot the next day." Apollo explained while still crying. "Why didn't you see if you were able to track this lady down?" Hestia asked. "I tired but I couldn't find something until last year, when I heard a prayer of a little girl. This little girl looked exactly like her mother. I couldn't bear it, so I stayed away due to my insecurities." Apollo admitted.

"So, what changed?" Hestia asked. "The fact that, I betrayed Percy. I wanted to make it up to him by trying to focus on my children. That way if I end up seeing Percy again, I'll be able to say that I am trying my hardest to focus on family. I believe that focusing on family is what Percy would want." Apollo said with a lot of conviction. Hestia looked into his eyes to see if he was tricking her. When she saw he wasn't, she smiled and said, "Don't worry, your daughter is safe and if Percy heard what you just said, then I am sure that he will start to forgive you." Apollo gave a sad smile.

Apollo then gained a thoughtful and nervous look. "Will it be possible to give you a couple of names of my children, for you to watch over them?" Apollo asked nervously. "Sure. After all family is one of my domains." Hestia said warmly. Apollo looked relieved and said "thank you. If you need anything let me know, ok?" Hestia nodded and fire travelled away. Apollo sighed and said softly, "I am so sorry."

Line Break Because I`m Awesome Line Break Because I`m Awesome Line Break Because I`m Awesome

**Alexandria P.O.V.**

When I woke up today, I did not expect to be saved from my abusive step-dad. I mean I prayed to someone out there to save me, but I didn't expect someone to answer. Today was no different, Dave, my step-dad, didn't give me breakfast again, so I was going hungry again. Suddenly, Dave yelled something at me but I looked at him confused.

"YOU USELESS BITCH! WHEN I SAY GET ME A BEER, YOU GET ME A BEER!" Dave roared. I flinched, but slowly nodded and still scared. "Now, go get me a beer." The man said through gritted teeth. I was scared and almost peed myself. As I was about to get up, a voice that calmed yet scared me said, "You don't have to." Me and Dave froze when we heard the voice. "Quickly hide little one. You don't want to see what happens next." The man said softly looking at me. I hesitated but quickly decided to trust him for now and ran off to hide behind the sofa.

I couldn't see what was going on, but I was scared. Dave suddenly yelled with such anger, I shivered, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? THAT WAS MY SERVANT AND SOON TOO BE TOY IN 2 YEARS!" I started silently crying, but I stopped as soon as I heard what the man said, "She is not a servant, she is definitely not a toy, and she IS DEFINITLEY NOT A TOY!" Then I am not sure what happened, but I wasn't sure what to do next.

The man sighed and took a deep breath. The man quickly suddenly turned the television. He then called out and said, "It's ok to come out. You won't have to deal with that man ever again." I shifted a little but accidentally hit an empty beer bottle. He slowly turned to the noise as to not frighten her more. I peeked my eyes from behind the sofa. "Do you promise?" I quietly asked, while still scared. "I promise you are now safe and you don't have to worry about him anymore." He said softly. My eyes widened, then I did something that probably surprised him; I hugged him.

"Thank you." I said, while I cried. He simply held me like a parent or brother should. After a couple of minutes I stopped crying, but stayed in his arms. They were warm and felt safe, more safe than I felt ever. "Are you hungry?" He asked me softly. I broke the hug and nodded. "What do you want?" He asked. "Mac and cheese. Please." I said, scared he would hit me for being hungry. But, he nodded and a plate of Mac and Cheese appeared in his hands. "Here you go." He said and gave it to me. I took the plate and wolfed it down. 'It`s so delicious' I thought to myself. I quickly asked for more and he chuckled. I gave him my best puppy eyes, he sighed and gave her seconds. "By the way, I never got your name." he said to me. "It's Alexandria. What's our name"?" I said. "My name is Machai." The man said. "It's nice to meet you Machai." Alexandria said. I then got a good look at the man who saved me. The shirt he was wearing was plain with the color of silver and pants were black. Over the shirt was an overcoat that was midnight black, with the design a silver gleaming trident with a fire surrounding it. There is also a hood that seems to block the view from his nose and up. There was a silver piece that covered the mouth and his lower face. Machai suddenly decided to take off his hood and mask. It was there I then saw goggles blocking his eyes. When he took off the goggles, I gasped and felt heat come to my face. He cleared his throat and said "I think it's time to go to our new home and get you some new clothes." I calmed down and got excited and started jumping around. "Ok, ok. Calm down. First things first, let's heal you up." Machai said trying to calm her down. I calmed down enough to let him heal me.

"Secondly, do you by any chance know anything about Greek mythology?" He asked. "Like Artemis and Apollo?" I asked. He quickly glanced at the door. 'I`ll ask him why he did that later.' I thought. "Yes. But can you refrain from saying names until I'm finished?" He asked. I nodded and waited patiently. He then explained how the gods existed and moved wherever the flame is the brightest. "You are surprisingly taking it pretty well." He commented. I nodded and said, "I noticed that whenever I got sad, the sun seemed to get dimmer." He nodded and said, "I might know who your father is and I don't like him." She looked excited and confused. "What do you mean? Who's my father?" I asked. "Before I answer that, let's get you cleaned up and into clean clothes, alright?" He asked. I nodded and asked, "Where are we going? How are we going to get there?" He simply asked, "Do you trust me?" I nodded. He offered a hand to me and said, "Then take my hand." We then burst into flames.

Line Break Because I`m Awesome Line Break Because I`m Awesome Line Break Because I`m Awesome

**Blaze P.O.V.**

_Place: Zaref_

_Time: 12:00 Pm_

I was in middle of training under water when I heard a sort female voice. "It`s time for you to learn the truth, young one." It said.

'What do you mean?' I thought outward, hoping whoever was talking to me, heard me. A scene suddenly appeared in my head. Burning buildings, people screaming and running, and more importantly the scream of a baby in the hands of a man. The man was around 6 feet and had light brown hair, with light blue eyes. There wasn't enough muscle on him to put him as a bodybuilder but there was some decently sized muscle. The man was trying to calm the baby but it obviously wasn't working. "Dear, where are you?" the man said softly. Then the scene ended, leaving me with a lot of questions. I decided that for now, I was going to talk to the tail that I have seemed to have grown.

I went to the surface of the water and swam to the shore of the island I was training off of. I quickly dried myself off and called out, "I know your there." The voice chuckled and said "How long?" "The beginning." I simply said. The man that was trailing me was the second in command and his name is Leo. He was wearing blue robes with a blue hood which connected to the robes themselves. He wore a red undershirt with a beige vest. Around his neck, was a red bandana. He also had white pants with black boots that reached his mid-calf. There was a belt with pouches that held various items. He had blue eyes that are like the sky, with black hair, and a defined jaw line.

"Now, tell me Leo, why are you following me?" I asked with a slight edge. Leo frowned, but didn't comment on the fact that I said his real name, not his code name Silverblade. He said, "Chaos ordered me too follow, because he feared you were going away from the path he set you on." I exploded, "WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?! TRYING TO CONTROL MY PATH OF LIFE! I`LL SHOW HIM WHOSE IN CONTROL OF MY LIFE!" Leo shook his head and said, "Tell me, have you found his son? I know Chaos sent you ahead to look for him. I doubt you would be here if you hadn't found him." At the mention of Chaos` son, my anger disappeared. "Swear on your honor, that you will not repeat what you are about to hear." I said. "I swear to your terms." He said.

I then went on to explain how Chaos` son was betrayed and how few people stayed by his side. I also went on to explain how Hestia adopted him and gave him new powers and how I helped him train his new powers the time pocket at the Marina Trench. "I want him to keep his parents and not be forced into a role he doesn't want." I said. "What makes you think he doesn't want to be the ruler of the entire universe?" He asked. "If you met him, then you would know that he wouldn't want it. Plus, I asked him if he was theoretically the son of the ruler of the universe and he was the son of that man, and he was separated from family and couldn't get back to them until the father waged war just to get to him. Would the son be able to kill his father, take his power, and rule the universe? He answered no, but he would find a way to stop the war from happening." I replied. "We both know that won`t happen, right?" he asked skeptically. I gave him a `really` look. "Don't forget that He still has attachments to his world, not to mention his huge crush on a goddess." I said.

"So what are we going to do?" Leo asked. I gave him a questioning look. "I want to join you in your defenders of him." He simply said. "Very well. Continue trailing me like you were doing as not to alert Chaos. Chaos` son is currently building a house for the abandoned, so that can help us make him stay here. Other than that, all we can do is attempt to get more allies from the other ranks of Chaos and races of the universe." I explained. Leo nodded and went back to the shadows. I sighed and thought `What are we getting ourselves into?`

**A/N: Well I`ll be damned. That took longer than expected, but anyways hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. What do you think of the change of perspective? Should I do it more often? Let me know what you think. Also I forgot to mention that I changed the rating to M due to the fact that there is cursing and mentions of rape in certain chapters.**

**As for the Guest who said **Jesus Christ I had to skip chapters just to see if they were all the same and they are. Your just another cunt that doesn't know how to use a paragraph. **If you will just realize I am trying it out as different P.O.V. (Point Of View) for some chapters, so some of the chapters will be similar but ****NOT**** the same.**

**Potatoqueensnow****: Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it. I will use the character within the next two chapters, so don't worry Katelyn will be an integral part of the story. I have a couple of ideas of where to put her and what role she is going to play.**

**Also so I don't forget; ****Characters to add to Percy`s house of the abused:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Parentage (try to make it realistic):**

**Backstory:**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget review as well,**

**Peace out!**


	11. The House and News

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Review:**** He simply asked, "Do you trust me?" I nodded. He offered a hand to me and said, "Then take my hand." We then burst into flames.**

**Third P.O.V.**

In a flash of fire, two people appeared in a small clearing. "It`s ok. You can open your eyes now." The male said. "How`d we get here, Percy?" The girl said. The man, Percy, said, "My mom gave me the power over fire. That means I can control fire as well as, travel in fire." "Wow!" the girl said. "Now, Alexandria, we are currently just outside our new home. There is a barrier that stops monsters and people who aren't given permission from going inside. It also is invisible for those who have evil intentions to us and those who can't see through the mist." Percy explained. The girl, now named Alexandria, nodded. "Now, are you ready to go inside?" She nodded once more. They took a couple steps forward and passed through an invisible barrier that seemed to stick to them.

When they passed through, the sight amazed them. There was a gravel road that leads up to a house. The gravel road was made up of different sized rocks and a little bit of sand. With this mixture, the road looked like it would be able to take on any type of weather.

On one side the side of the road, there was what seems to be a plain of grass. The grass itself was the greenest grass you could ever imagine. Whenever there was a slight breeze of wind, the grass would shimmer with the wind. The plain land seemed to go on for around two miles and two miles wide, before it ended with a tree line that stretched on around half the plains.

On the other side of the road, there was what seemed row after row of trees. There were pine trees, oak trees, cedar trees, dragon trees, cherry blossoms, and more. The trees were set up in a way where they were creating a pattern. That pattern created something like a rainbow but the rainbow like pattern was made up of the leaves. The leaves though, didn't seem to be falling, even though some trees should have no leaves right now. The trees can be seen going on for miles.

All this seemed to just make the cabin more beautiful. The cabin was made up of what seemed birch planks, though the planks seemed to pop out at you. The planks were completely smooth and had no blemishes. There also was a darker shade of planks for the door, though it wasn't too dark to make it stand out. There were four windows; one window per wall. The roof was made up of spruce planks going at an angle; so in case it rains or snows, it will fall off.

"Wow." Alexandria gasped. "Indeed. My mom did this with help of the Hecate the Goddess of magic, witchcraft, ghosts, and necromancy. And just wait until you get inside." Percy said. "What`s inside?" Alexandria asked. Percy just smirked and gestured to the door. "After you, milady." Percy said in a mock posh voice. Alexandria giggled and darted forward. When they reached the door, Alexandria stopped. After a couple of minutes, Percy knelt and asked "What`s wrong?" "I`m scared." Is all she said. "Why are you so scared? That man is never going to hurt you." Percy reassured. Alexandria suddenly started crying. Percy didn't know what to do, so he decided to go with the safe bet and hugged her. Alexandria kept crying in his chest. "Promise never to leave me. Promise never to hurt me." She managed to speak through her sobs. "I swear on the river of styx not to leave or hurt you intentionally." Thunder boomed as the swear was sealed. She calmed down somewhat and her crying calmed to a sniffle. "Hey." Percy spoke softly, while being serious. "The only way for me to hurt you, is for me to get you out of hurt." By this, she calmed down fully. "Now, let us go inside and get you into pajamas. It`s already past eleven o`clock." She nodded, getting a glint in her eyes. She then opened the door and gasped in awe.

The interior had a cozy atmosphere to it, instantly making Alexandria more at home. When they walked in there was a welcome mat and a holder for what seems to be shoes. The inside colors were a mix between light woodish color of the birch to the dark woodish color of the spruce. To the right of walking in, was the living room. The living room had a light gray five piece sectional couch with a small oak table. At the far left of the room was stairs leading upwards, while there were stairs at the far right going downwards. There was also a fireplace at the furthest wall, along with two white single person couches.

To the left of going inside was the kitchen and dining room. The dining room wasn`t much, there was an oak table with four legs. There also were oak chairs with dark blue cushions to go with the table. There was also a small, not fancy, chandelier.

As for the kitchen, there were simple white marble counters, with light brown cabinets above the counters. There were two metallic gray sinks, as well as a white dishwasher. Near the counter, was the metallic gray oven and stove. There also was the microwave, which was above the oven. Across the oven, was the matt black refrigerator and freezer. The kitchen appliances were in the shape of a square c.

"It`s beautiful." Alexandria breathed out. "I know." Percy said knowingly. Alexandria gave him a look. "I`m seeing this for the first time as well. I wanted to start a place for the people who have been hurt by their step-parents. Now I mentioned this idea to my mom and she said that she would take care of the house and be there for me whenever I need her. She always spoils me for the better." Percy explained. "Who is your mom?" Alexandria asked. "She is Hestia, goddess of the hearth, family, home, and fire." Percy said proudly. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Percy smirked and said "Close your mouth or you`ll catch flies." She promptly closed her mouth and looked at him.

"Now, it's time to go to bed." Percy said. She got over her shock and pouted. "But I`m not tired." Alexandria whined, while yawning. "I have a pretty comfortable bed with your name on it." I told her. Her eyes widened and reached her hands up to be picked up. I picked her up and took her up the stairs. When I reached the top, there was a hallway with doors. On the first door to the left, had Alexandria`s name carved into the door. I opened it and took her inside to the bed. I glanced at her and found her asleep while holding on to me. "Hey, we`re here. You can let go and get changed." Percy said softly. She didn't move and Percy sighed. He gently bent over and tried to put her down, but she didn't let go.

'Mom, can you help me? I don't know what to do and I want to go and explore.' Percy prayed to Hestia. Hestia suddenly appeared in the room in a flash of flames, that didn't wake Alexandria, with a warm smile. "Of course, my son, all you need to ask and I will be there." Hestia said. 'Now comes the hard part; passing Alexandria over to mom.' Percy thought. They managed to transfer Alexandria from Percy to Hestia after an hour of trying.

After Alexandria was in Hestia`s arms, Percy managed to get a good look at the room Alexandria was staying in. The room had a light purple wallpaper and olive green coloring on the ceiling. There were lights shaped like a clam hanging on the wall, glow in the dark raven stickers on the ceiling, and gray plush wolves on the bed. Percy gave Hestia a soft smile before he left to explore the stairs that led downstairs.

Percy went down the stairs to the ground floor, he went over to the stairs that led downstairs, and he then took a deep breath, and went downstairs. When he reached the basement, he was thoroughly surprised. The walls were light blue, while the ceiling was white. There was an arena that could hold multiple spars at once, archery range, straw dummies, and everything you could dream of if you owned a sword arena.

Off to the left side of the arena was a door and a sign next to it that says 'Armory'. Percy walked over to it and opened the door to have a look inside. His eyes bulged at what he saw; there was every type of weapon and armor ever created. It was Percy`s turn to have his eyes bulge and mouth drop. He was so surprised; he didn't hear Hestia walking towards him. "Is it good?" She asked with hope her adoptive son liked it. Percy jumped a little and turned to Hestia. "Is it good?!" He asked incredibly. She could only nod. "No." She barely stopped a sob from coming out of her mouth until she heard his next words. "I love it." She squealed with joy, due to her son`s approval. She wanted her first son to be happy adopted or not.

Once Hestia calmed down, she asked "What are you going to do now that you have one here?" "I`ll get her settled in and then have a basic outline of a schedule between learning and light training, since she`s pretty young. Once she gets used to her schedule, I`ll be able to get more." Percy replied. Hestia nodded and was amazed at how Percy thought this through. She felt like she couldn't be prouder of her son.

"How did you manage to get Alexandria to get off of you and into bed?" Percy asked. Hestia just smirked and said "It`s a secret." Percy just sighed and muttered, "Of course it is." Hestia just kept smirking. "I`m going to bed. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a hectic day." Percy said while rubbing his eyes. "Alright, good night my son." Hestia said.

Line Break Because I`m Awesome Line Break Because I`m Awesome Line Break Because I`m Awesome

**Chaos P.O.V.**

"Silverblade, how did it go?" I asked. "The mission went well. He didn't seem any different from how he usually acts." He said. "He`s fooling you. He`s hiding my son from me." I snarled. "If I may speak my mind, milord?" I nodded. "If you love your son, then why is he not here with you?" He asked. I looked at him and could tell he is just curious and doesn't mean anything bad. I sighed and slumped into my throne. "Do you remember when my son was proclaimed missing?" I asked. He nodded. "That wasn't necessarily true." Silverblade gave me a confused face. "I had to send him away with a close friend of mine. The reason was because at the time, I had enemies who would take a young child and hurt him, just to get to me. Though these enemies were defeated a long time ago, it still leaves a whole in my heart every time I see the bed that is supposed to be my son. This close friend of mine didn't tell me where she was taking him, but all she said and promised was that she`d take care of him until it`s time for him to come home. Now I can't take my son`s absence anymore. I want him back." I explained with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Do you by any chance have a link to your son to track him?" Silverblade hesitantly asked. "It`s so weak, I can't risk tracking it in fear of it breaking. I can only feel major feelings what he is feeling." I explained further. "Back to the original topic, when Blaze called you to the planet Earth, what did you do?" He asked. "Blaze asked me to help take care of a hero`s ex-friends because they were being controlled." I replied. "Did you kill them?" He asked. I shook my head and said, "No, they were being controlled by a son of Zeus, so I took his power of controlling lightning and if you take the power of the controller, the people being controlled are freed. For their punishment of being weak enough to be controlled, I let them wallow in their own despair."

"Do you have any idea of who your son is?" Silverblade asked. I shook my head and said, "As I said before, I have no idea." Silverblade sighed and said "This is one giant mess." I snorted and said "Tell me about it." We fell into a comfortable silence for a minute. "One more thing before I dismiss you." I said seriously. He stood up straighter catching onto my serious tune. "Never tell anyone of my weakness just now because if anyone finds out, then the universe will turn into chaos." "Yes sir." Silverblade said. "Dismissed." I said. He saluted and disappeared.

"General!" I shouted. He came scampering in. He saluted and asked "Yes sir?!" "How much longer until we arrive?" I asked. "Two Chaos years max, sir." The general said. I sighed and thought 'This will be a long two years.' I then nodded. "Very well, thank you. Dismissed." I said. "Yes sir." He saluted once more and scampered out.

I sat in silence for a few minutes before I had an idea. I stood up and started walking to the boys barracks that were on the ship. When I arrived, I smiled at everyone relaxing. "Traveler, Forge, Healer, and Archer please meet me in the meeting room." They nodded and started to get up. I then started to walk to the girls barracks. My mood brightened when I saw the three people I wanted to talk to. "Midnight, Beauty, and Lieutenant I need to talk to you three in the meeting room." I said. They nodded and we then went to the meeting room. When we arrived, the boys were there already. "Take a seat, I want to discuss something." I said.

They took a seat and waited for Chaos to start talking. "As you know, we are going to war against some people." I started off. They nodded because they knew this, as it was common knowledge that they were going to war. "The thing is we are going not to start a war but to teach a lesson to a group of people who betrayed one of their own." I said. The group of people that were gathered here got confused. "What do you mean teach a lesson to a group of people? We usually don't interfere with a race unless necessary." Lieutenant asked. "The reason why I brought his up to only you seven is because the hero that was betrayed was Perseus Jackson. And the people that betrayed him were everyone except for Poseidon, Artemis, Hestia, the hunters, the son of Hades, and Hades is on his way to being forgiven." I finished.

I looked at their expressions and started cracking up. They were utterly shocked at what they heard. "No way! They would never hurt Percy like that. He saved them twice!" Archer said. The others voiced their agreements, but froze when I said these next words. "I swear on the river of Chaos, that what I just said is true." When I said this they looked completely and utterly shocked. Swearing on the River of Chaos is such a dangerous thing, that if you lie and swear on it, there is no afterlife, just emptiness for eternity.

"That is why I want to go to Earth with the army. To teach them a lesson not mess with their hero`s." I said. They nodded, but it was subdued. "Take time off to think about what I just revealed to you." I said with sympathy. They nodded again and took off. I sighed once again. 'Oh son, where are you? I want to hold you in my hands again.' I thought.

**And done. Man that took a little longer than I thought but I did it. Yay!**

**To the Guest who said; **Great chapter.I'm loving how the story is going. Is chaos dying or something and that is why he is looking for percy? To make him his heir to the throne after he dies? **I hope the chapter makes it clear as to why Chaos is looking for his son.**

**To Flashlan; Here you go. Another update.**

**Before I go, I just wanted to say that I edited the first and fourth chapter, so it has small changes in it, so check it out. **

**A little spoiler ahead!**

**I wanted to have Chaos not know who his son is until later on in the story to make it a little more interesting. **

**Spoiler over. But anyways, hoped you like it,**

**Peace Out!**


	12. New and Old

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Review: "How did you manage to get Alexandria to get off of you and into bed?" Percy asked. Hestia just smirked and said "It`s a secret." Percy just sighed and muttered, "Of course it is." Hestia just kept smirking. "I`m going to bed. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a hectic day." Percy said while rubbing his eyes. "Alright, good night my son." Hestia said.**

**Percy P.O.V.**

"Alexandria, it`s time to get up." I said softly, while gently shaking her. She groaned in annoyance and then shot up with wide eyes and breathing heavily. She looked around panicky, as if she was looking for someone. I looked at her worriedly and gently asked, "Alexandria, are you ok?" When she heard my voice, she quickly turned her head towards me. For a couple of seconds it looked as if she didn't recognize me. Then realization came across her face and lunged to give me a massive hug. I returned the hug and played with her hair for a little.

"Let's get you clean, dressed, and fed before we start because you stink." I said while making a face. She pulled away and looked down shyly. I frowned and asked "What`s wrong, Alexandria?" "Can you clean me?" She asked hesitantly. My face softened. "I will, but you have to promise me that by the time your next birthday comes around, you have to clean yourself, ok?" I asked her. She nodded and asked "Can you stay outside the door in case I need you?" "I promise." I said to her.

We then walked to the closet to pick out her favorite towel, which had different flowers on it, picked out an outfit for the day, and went to the bathroom to get her clean. After we got her clean, she used her towel to get majority of the water out, while I got the rest. She then got dressed in a knee length, sleeveless sundress that had colorful flowers that was all over the dress. She squealed when she looked in a mirror. "I love it so much. Thank you." She managed to get out over her squealing. She then gave me another massive hug.

"You ready for breakfast?" I asked her. She blushed when her stomach growled at the mention of food. I snorted and almost 'awed' at the sight of her adorable glare. I pinched her cheeks and said "Let`s go get us some food." I then led her down the stairs and sat her down at the table. "Ok. What do you want for breakfast today?" I asked her. She thought about it and asked for "Pancakes with maple syrup and orange juice." I nodded and thought about it and it appeared in my hands. I smirked at her awed face, put it down in front of her, and kissed her forehead.

"Eat up Lexi, we have a big day ahead of us." I said softly. "Wwweeexxxiii?" Came her muffled reply. I chuckled and said "Chew and swallow before speaking." She did that and asked, "Lexi?" I nodded and explained "Well, I thought that Alexandria is a bit of a mouth full, so I thought we could shorten it to Lexi." She pondered this and looked excited. "Can I give you a nickname?" She asked. "If you want to, but my name is already shortened. Percy comes from Perseus, which means to destroy." I explained to her. She had another thoughtful look. Then she had eureka look on her face and grinned mischievously. "My nickname for you shall be big brother." She announced. I raised my eyebrow when she announced that I was going to be a big brother.

"Are you ready for me to tell you what you are going to do for today?" I asked her with excitement. She nodded so fast, I was afraid she might get whiplash. "Wake up is around eight o clock with breakfast soon after. Then, at around nine o`clock until eleven o`clock will be history with a snack at ten o`clock. From eleven until lunch time, will be a break to do whatever you want. After lunch, we will then go onto the fitness part of the day. For the first part of the fitness training, will be stamina/strength training for two hours. The second part will be weapons training, while the third part will be the powers training being two hours respectively. After we train in powers, will be dinner at six o`clock. Then is break time until bedtime, which is nine o`clock in the evening." I said while grinning.

I kind of felt bad at her shocked face, but I knew that I had to do this in order for her to get stronger. I quickly explained my reasoning to her in hopes she understood. She had tears in her eyes and tackled me in a hug. She kept on saying thank you over and over again. I got confused at her behavior and asked "Why are you crying, while saying thank you?" "I want to become stronger so I never have to see someone hurt again." She explained. I grinned and promised to help her attain that dream.

So we started with the schedule and got into a rhythm. After a couple of days, my mom came to me while we were in middle of history. "You have to hurry to this location. This girl is on the run from monsters. Her name is Katelyn Sander, her parent is Aphrodite, and she is 10 years old. She has black hair and kaleidoscope eyes and is around four and a half feet. Her father was killed when the monsters broke into her house." She explained quickly. I nodded and the mask and cloak appeared. "Can you explain to Lexi why I wear the mask and my other name please?" I asked mother. "We`ll wait till you have Katelyn to explain everything." She replied. I nodded and looked at the address that Hestia gave me.

I mist travelled to the location and landed on a tree branch that was above the monster that I recognized immediately. I then grimaced when I saw a hydra and thought that it was going to be annoying. I took out riptide and willed flames to go onto the blade and jumped. I slashed at the heads while falling catching it by surprise. I landed on the back and started slashing at the heads, while making sure that the fire lasted long enough to make sure the heads didn't grow back. Though I couldn't take out all the heads before the hydra`s heads turned around, I managed to get all but two. It roared and reared back, ready to attack me. I smirked and waited before it attacked. I decided to taunt it by saying "Decided to snack on younger demigods? That`s just wrong. You need more of a challenge or are you just weak?" It roared once more and decided to attack. Just as it was about to reach me, I jumped above the heads and landed in front of the hydra. I turned in time to see it turn to dust from poisoning its own body. I sighed and muttered, "So much for a challenge."

I then decided to look around in hopes to find Katelyn. I took off and searched the perimeter to see if she was in the area, so I could take her home. I suddenly heard a scream coming from my left. I bolted in that direction to see if either I could help or Katelyn was there. It took a couple of minutes to get there, but I decided to climb a tree to have some stealth. Once I climbed a tree, I jumped from tree to tree to see if anyone besides for Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter needed help. I heard voices coming up ahead, so I slowed down. I stopped for a quick second to bring my demigod scent down to practically none. Once that was done, I slowly but urgently moved towards the voices. When I reached a tree that seemed a couple of feet away, I stopped and listen, ready to intervene if needed.

"-the only place safe for people like us." A familiar voice said. "How do I know that you`re not tricking me?" An unfamiliar voice said. "If we wanted to trick you, we wouldn't have shown everyone at the beginning." Said the familiar voice. "Oh really? If this wasn`t a trick, then why did you point weapons at me? And what was that thing that was following me? Who are you, you never introduced yourselves?" The unfamiliar voice said. "The thing is we were sent on a quest to destroy a monster called the Hydra. It's like a serpentine body, with legs, and multiple heads. We thought that you were that monster because when you came out of the bush, the bush was shaking so we thought you were the monster. I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, this is Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, and this is Lou Ellen Blackstone, daughter of Hecate." I now knew where I recognized the voice from. The unfamiliar voice, which I now assumed is Katelyn, gasped. "That monster was chasing me before it stopped. I don't know why or how because I just kept running." They gaped at her. "Know we know that you have to come with us." Annabeth practically demanded. I could practically hear the scowl on Clarisse`s face, so I decided to interfere before she did anything stupid.

I chuckled out loud, while also trying to make it as evil as possible. "Is this how far the campers of that disgusted camp have fallen?" I said while contorting it to make sure they don't recognize me. They all jumped at my voice and got huddled in a circle back to back looking everywhere to see where I am. "W-h-h-h-a-a-a-t-t-t d-do-o y-y-y-o-o-o-u-u-u m-m-m-e-e-a-a-n-n?" Annabeth stuttered. I frowned at this. 'Annabeth is supposed to be stronger than this. Mom, do you know what is going on?' I thought. 'Well, after you left, Blaze came to Olympus and told us to go to the Camp for a meeting with all the campers and gods. But before he came, your father suggested to the council that we combine the two camps. It passed and now the camp is where Camp Half-Blood used to be. He asked his Lord to come and break the control that Ryan most likely had. After they were freed, they broke down and couldn't handle it. Annabeth took it the worst; she became more bossy and demanding and she started having nightmares of her time in Tartarus with you.' Mom thought messaged to me. I sighed and said still in my contorted voice "I used to go there, but something happened which ended up making me leave. But that is not why I am here." "Really? Who are you? If you aren't here to return, then why are you here?" Lou Ellen asked after glancing at a shivering and crying Annabeth. "I am Machai and I am here to bring Katelyn to a loving family." I answered. Clarisse, Lou Ellen, and Annabeth, despite the shaking, looked confused. While Katelyn`s breath hitched when she heard a loving family. The others didn't notice, but I did and didn't say anything.

"What about the Hydra that was following me?" Katelyn managed to get out in between her deep breathing. "Dead as dead they can get." I answered. She seemed to relax a little. "Not to be a spoilsport, but you have to make a choice. Go with them and train for a prophecy you might not get or come with me and have a loving family, where you can live out your dream without fear." I offered. "You can't do that! We nee-" Annabeth started to cry out. "I don't care." Interrupting her without care. "I know I am pushing you to make a decision, but I have to go pretty soon." I said addressing Katelyn. She looked torn between the two decisions.

"I think you should go with him." An unexpected voice said. Everyone but Katelyn looked at Clarisse shocked. "Clarisse, what are you doing?" Annabeth practically hissed. "I am going to do this in hopes that when I see Percy again, dead or alive, I can say that I valued family as he would." Clarisse said proudly. I was shocked. 'Did she really think that?' I thought to myself. "Do you really?" I asked. Clarisse nodded and said "I swear on the River of Styx." Thunder boomed and we waited to see if she were struck down. When nothing happened, I smiled, not that she could see, and said "I offer you the same deal." She smiled and looked relieved.

I turned to Katelyn and asked, "Have you made a decision?" She nodded and said, a little hesitant, "I want to have a family." "Welcome, then, to our small family." I said, while smiling. I studied the two girls that seemed to be in a conflict between themselves. Turning to Clarisse, I asked "Have you made your choice?" She nodded and said "I need a family." "You two, please step away from them" Barely able to contain the hurt and contempt. They walked forward a few steps and I fire traveled them to the house. I turned towards the two girls who were left and said, "Let your camp know, they won't know what hit them." I then left them to their own thoughts; Annabeth to her sad, broken, self loathing thoughts and Lou Ellen to her sad thoughts of her hero giving her cabin an actual cabin.

Line Break Because I`m Awesome Line Break Because I`m Awesome Line Break Because I`m Awesome

When I appeared at our home, they seemed to be in shock of how beautiful the place is. I chuckled because even though I have seen it already I still get amazed. They were brought out of their shock when a yellow blur slammed into me with a hug. I immediately hugged her right back knowing who it was. The other two who were with me, took their weapons out in confusion. "Hey Lexi, I want you to meet our new family members. The one on the left is Katelyn and the one on the right is Clarisse." I said softly. We broke apart and she looked at the people with weapons and hid behind my leg. I sighed and said, "Put down your weapons, nobody here is trying to kill you." They reluctantly put down their weapons. "I don't like them big brother. They are scary." Lexi said. "It`s ok Lexi. They just arrived, so it will be a little while before they settle down." I said while patting her on the head. Hestia was smiling while walking towards us. Clarisse gasped and bowed, while Katelyn, who didn't know who Hestia was, followed Clarisse`s example ad bowed.

Hestia started laughing and Clarisse and Katelyn stood up looking confused. "You don't need to bow to me." Hestia said while sniggering. "But you are a goddess." Clarisse protested. "You are part of my son`s family now, so you don't have to bow to me. And I see that he has started to heal himself." Hestia said. They looked confused and were about to say something, but I interrupted by saying "I made a promise to Lexi to explain everything, so let`s go inside and have a seat." I gave mom a pleading look to stay. She nodded and gave me a hug. I hugged back took a deep breath to calm my nerves. We broke the hug and followed everyone inside. We broke Clarisse and Katelyn`s surprise and shock, and sat around the table. Once we all settled down, I took off my mask and prepared for the worst. I heard a gasp and a soft and quiet "Percy?"

I only nodded and waited for the hit to come. Nothing came and I risked a glance and what I saw broke my heart again. Clarisse had tears flowing down her cheeks, while her hands were covering her mouth. I stood up and opened my hands for a hug. Once she saw this, she rocketed into my arms and buried her face into my chest. She kept crying and kept on saying "I am sorry." again and again. I rubbed her back in circles in attempts to calm her down. After a couple of minutes, she calmed down enough to stop crying. "It`s ok. You are forgiven because of the speech you gave earlier." I said softly knowing she is stubborn as a mule, so I explained that I saw that she truly meant what she said.

After the crying fiasco, I explained what happened and why I was doing this. I then explained that even though Clarisse went against me, she learned a lesson about family through me and she wanted to change. Lexi went from glaring, which in my opinion was very cute, to understanding. She got up and hugged Clarisse and said "If big brother forgives you, I forgive you." Katelyn was a bit harder to decipher. She seemed to have a better control over her emotions. There seemed to be disappointment, confusion, anger, and then back to calm. 'I guess I`ll have to break down that wall.' I thought and inwardly sighed. I didn't notice that Hestia frowned at Katelyn`s direction.

I checked the time and asked "Who is ready for dinner?" "Me! Me!" Lexi shouted in excitement. Clarisse looked amused and said "You looked excited." Lexi nodded and said "Big brother makes the best food ever." She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I shrugged and said "That is false. My mom makes better food." "No she doesn't." Lexi said. "Let`s move on because I am hungry." Katelyn said. "Ok. What do you guys want?" I asked. "Cheeseburger with fries and a Coke." Lexi practically shouted. Clarisse chuckled and said "I`ll have a steak with salad on the side with water as a drink." I nodded and looked at Katelyn for an answer. "Oh. I`ll have chicken with broccoli on the side with Pepsi as the drink." She said. I nodded again and concentrated on everyone`s food. The food appeared and landed on the table in front of everyone. I sacrificed a portion of my food the gods that stood by me and started eating. Lexi and Clarisse did the same, while Katelyn looked confused. "Sacrifices to the gods. I hear it makes them stronger." I explained. "Is there anyone specific?" She asked. "Usually to your parent, but if there is one person who you should is Hestia. She is the one who sent me to you and the one who provided this house with help from the goddess of magic Hecate." I said. Hestia blushed at my compliment. "Once your done with dinner, Katelyn, can I talk to you for a little bit?" Hestia asked. Katelyn gulped and stammered, "Sure."

Once we were done, we put the dishes in the sink to be cleaned. Hestia took Katelyn someplace to talk, while I snuck up on Lexi and announced "Bath time!" I grabbed her and she squealed in laughter. I brought her to the bathroom to be washed. I put her down in the bathroom and said "I`ll be right back with your pajamas and favorite towel, don't leave the bathroom." She nodded with a twinkle in her eyes and I knew that she was going to play a prank. I quickly took her pajamas and favorite towel and went back to the bathroom. When I arrived, she was there looking innocently at me. I frowned because I knew something was up. When I went in, I was suddenly covered in a white powder. She started laughing and I knew she was planning something so I planned something back. I smirked back. I yelled "TICKLE ATTACK!" and started tickling her to no ends. She was laughing so hard, tears were falling down her face. Eventually I stopped and said "Alright, seriously, it`s bath time." She sighed, got undressed, and stood in the bath while I washed her. Once I was done, I dried her off and let her get into pajamas.

"Story time, then bed time, ok?" I asked her. She nodded and stretched her hands up to be raised. I picked her up and took her to her room. "Ok, which story shall I tell you tonight?" I asked her as she got into bed. "Anyone, but make it good." She replied. I nodded and started "There once was a young prince. His name was Prince Percy and he lived with his nice mother Queen Sally and evil step-father King Gabe." "That`s not how it works." Lexi interrupted. "While that may be true in some stories, not this one. Now, no interruptions or no story." She nodded and snuggled under her sheets with her head popping out. I continued the story of how Prince Percy and his friends Princess Annabeth and Sir Grover have to get back the Sky Staff of Lord Zeus. I stopped in middle when I saw that she fell asleep.

I slowly left the room and went to take a shower. Once I exited the shower, I went to my room and got dressed again. I went downstairs to see if Clarisse needed any help. "Hey Clarisse, do you want me show you around?" I asked. "That would be nice." Clarisse said. I showed her where the rooms were, the bathroom, and lastly, the training area. "That was everything." I said, ending the tour at her bedroom. "Do you need anything else while I`m here?" I asked. She shook her head no. "Alright. I guess I`ll see you tomorrow." I said. I turned and started to walk away. "Percy." I stop and looked over my shoulder. "Thanks for giving me a second chance." I waved behind me and went to my room.

**And done! This was by far the largest chapter I have ever written and I think I might even make it bigger. But we shall see. **

**I am putting up a poll for you guys to decide if instead of just having PercyxArtemis, should it be PercyxArtemisxClarisse? If yes it will be those three, if not it will still be Percy and Artemis.**

**Also, ****Characters to add to Percy`s house of the abused:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Parentage (try to make it realistic):**

**Backstory:**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to PM me the characters**

**Peace out**


	13. The talk and different views

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians**

**Important notice at the end, so please read it.**

**Review: I slowly left the room and went to take a shower. Once I exited the shower, I went to my room and got dressed again. I went downstairs to see if Clarisse needed any help. "Hey Clarisse, do you want me show you around?" I asked. "That would be nice." Clarisse said. I showed her where the rooms were, the bathroom, and lastly, the training area. "That was everything." I said, ending the tour at her bedroom. "Do you need anything else while I`m here?" I asked. She shook her head no. "Alright. I guess I`ll see you tomorrow." I said. I turned and started to walk away. "Percy." I stop and looked over my shoulder. "Thanks for giving me a second chance." I waved behind me and went to my room.**

**Katelyn P.O.V.**

It started out as a normal day to me waking up and having breakfast with daddy. After breakfast, we went to the book store to get me books and after that, we went grocery shopping. When we were done we came back home, packed the groceries, and had lunch. After lunch, we sat down in the living room and watched a movie. That`s when things started to go wrong. These monsters showed up. They looked like they had flaming hair and mismatched legs of donkey leg and brass leg. Daddy took out what seemed a knife, but couldn't defend himself as they slashed at him. I cried and ran, when he mouthed at me 'I love you.'

I didn't know how far I ran, but I ran. I heard something behind me as I ran, so I quickly glance behind me and what I saw made me want to cry. It was some kind of snake with multiple heads. I quickly went through a bush and came face to face with people with weapons. Though I sighed in relief when I saw the monster didn't come through. There were three people; one had blonde hair with gray eyes, there was a girl with black _(I think)_ hair and green eyes, and another girl with brown eyes and light brown eyes. They each had a weapon; a dagger, a short sword _(I don`t know Lou Ellen`s weapon), _and a spear, respectively. "Who are you and why do you have weapons pointed at me?" I asked while slightly shaking in fear. "You have to trust us because we know where the only place safe for people like us." The girl with light brown hair said.

"How do I know that you`re not tricking me?" I asked. "If we wanted to trick you, we wouldn't have shown everyone at the beginning." Said the girl with blonde hair. "Oh really? If this wasn`t a trick, then why did you point weapons at me? And what was that thing that was following me? Who are you, you never introduced yourselves?" I asked. "The thing is we were sent on a quest to destroy a monster called the Hydra. It's like a serpentine body, with legs, and multiple heads. We thought that you were that monster because when you came out of the bush, the bush was shaking so we thought you were the monster. I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, this is Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, and this is Lou Ellen Blackstone, daughter of Hecate." The girl with blonde hair said. I gasped and said "That monster was chasing me before it stopped. I don't know why or how because I just kept running." They gaped at me. "Know we know that you have to come with us." Annabeth practically demanded. The girl with light brown hair, Clarisse, scowled at her.

We suddenly herd an evil laughter, making me shake even more. "Is this how far the campers of that disgusted camp have fallen?" the contorted voice said. We jumped in fright and huddled in a circle in hopes to find the person who was speaking. "W-h-h-h-a-a-a-t-t-t d-do-o y-y-y-o-o-o-u-u-u m-m-m-e-e-a-a-n-n?" Annabeth stuttered. The voice sighed and said "I used to go there, but something happened which ended up making me leave. But that is not why I am here." The voice said. "Really? Who are you? If you aren't here to return, then why are you here?" Lou Ellen asked after glancing at a shivering and crying Annabeth. "I am Machai and I am here to bring Katelyn to a loving family." The voice, Machai, answered. Clarisse, Lou Ellen, and Annabeth, despite the shaking, looked confused. My breath hitched when I heard a loving family and got reminded of my father. It would seem the others didn't notice and I have a feeling Machai did, but I was glad he didn't say anything.

"What about the Hydra that was following me?" I managed to get out in between my deep breathing. "Dead as dead they can get." Machai answered. I relaxed a little bit now that I know the monster was gone. "Not to be a spoilsport, but you have to make a choice. Go with them and train for a prophecy you might not get or come with me and have a loving family, where you can live out your dream without fear." Machai offered. "You can't do that! We nee-" Annabeth started to cry out. "I don't care." Machai interrupted her without care. "I know I am pushing you to make a decision, but I have to go pretty soon." Machai said addressing me. I was torn between having another family or going to a place where I could get strong enough to never let this happen again.

"I think you should go with him." Clarisse said. I have a feeling everyone was looking at Clarisse shocked. "Clarisse, what are you doing?" Annabeth practically hissed. "I am going to do this in hopes that when I see Percy again, dead or alive, I can say that I valued family as he would." Clarisse said proudly. "Do you really?" Machai asked. Clarisse nodded and said "I swear on the River of Styx." Thunder boomed and nobody moved for what seemed to be a tense moment. When nothing happened, Machai said "I offer you the same deal." She smiled and looked relieved.

Machai asked me, "Have you made a decision?" I nodded and said, a little hesitant, "I want to have a family." "Welcome, then, to our small family." Machai said. He asked Clarisse "Have you made your choice?" She nodded and said "I need a family." "You two, please step away from them" Machai said in what seemed a strained voice. We walked forward a few steps and was surrounded by a column of fire.

Line Break Because I`m Awesome Line Break Because I`m Awesome Line Break Because I`m Awesome

**Clarisse P.O.V.**

It was a normal day when I woke up in the new camp of the Romans and Greeks. Well, as normal as you can get when everyone was depressed over the fact that everyone in camp hurt our savior. At breakfast, Chiron called for our attention by stomping his hooves on the stone floor. When everyone was quiet, he announced "We need three people to go out on a quest and kill the Hydra that is roaming this area." I sighed internally and thought 'Might as well go to the outside world, before I go camp crazy.' I stood and to my surprise Lou Ellen did as well. We glanced at each other and nodded slightly in respect.

Chiron looked around and asked "Is there one more? The best amount would be three people." Everyone looked around, hoping someone else would do it. Then a shaking hand came up. We all looked at who raised their hand. "Are you sure about this?" Chiron asked recognizing the person who raised their hand. The person stood and said "Yeah, I`m sure." I internally sighed because she has become insufferable lately. Like she has been the only one who has betrayed Percy. Like he would want us to mope around until he comes back. Like he would want us to not care for each other.

As I walked to my cabin to pack for the quest, I thought of all the things Percy did. He stopped a civil war because his father he never knew asked him to. He gave up the fame of getting the solution for the poison that was attacking the only thing that was keeping us safe because it wasn't his quest. He snuck on a quest just because Annabeth was captured. He went through a maze that was known to make people go insane because the place he called home was in danger. He then risked his life to have a chance of fighting a nearly unbeatable opponent because his family was in danger. He then went on a quest to save death itself because the people he didn't know wouldn't have a chance of fighting an army a week later. He went to save the person that was his brother in all but blood because he was about to die. He jumped in literal hell itself just because Annabeth was going to fall down. He then fought on giants just to keep all of us safe. He kept on doing these major feats for us and we betray him. These thoughts were going through my head as I was packing and walking to Thalia`s pine.

'If he wants to protect family, then people be damned for going to stop me from helping him.' I thought. When I arrived, everyone who is supposed to be on the quest is already there. "Now that you all are here, you must hurry. Time is of the essence." Chiron said. We nodded and headed out. Lou Ellen performed a spell to track the hydra and she led the way. We kept on jogging and walking to preserve our stamina until lunch. We mostly kept to ourselves to let our thoughts run. I glanced at Annabeth. Even though we were all controlled, I couldn't help but harbor harsh feelings towards her. Though from her looks, she is going through her own punishment. She has dark circles under her eyes, probably from lack of sleep, her eyes used to be a sharp color of gray, like she was analyzing you, now it's a dull shade of gray, and seemed to have her hair out of place a little.

After we ate, we started walking at a slower pace. After two hours or so, Lou Ellen whispered "It`s near." Soon after we heard a bush rustling and we took out our weapons and waited for a tense moment. Then a girl around ten came out of the bushes. She has black hair, with kaleidoscope eyes. She looked around and her eyes landed on us. Once she did, she scrambled back in fear.

"You have to trust us because we know where the only the only place safe for people like us." I said as softly as I could. "How do I know that you`re not tricking me?" The demigoddess said. "If we wanted to trick you, we wouldn't have shown everyone at the beginning." Said Annabeth. "Oh really? If this wasn`t a trick, then why did you point weapons at me? And what was that thing that was following me? Who are you, you never introduced yourselves?" The demigoddess said. "The thing is we were sent on a quest to destroy a monster called the Hydra. It's like a serpentine body, with legs, and multiple heads. We thought that you were that monster because when you came out of the bush, the bush was shaking so we thought you were the monster. I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, this is Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, and this is Lou Ellen Blackstone, daughter of Hecate." Annabeth said. The demigoddess gasped. "That monster was chasing me before it stopped. I don't know why or how because I just kept running." She said. We gaped at her. "Know we know that you have to come with us." Annabeth practically demanded. I scowled at her because that is not how you bring a new demigod to camp.

An evil chuckle sounded out making me shake a little in fear. "Is this how far the campers of that disgusted camp have fallen?" The voice said. We all jumped at the suddenness of his voice and huddled in a circle to look for the origin of the voice. "W-h-h-h-a-a-a-t-t-t d-do-o y-y-y-o-o-o-u-u-u m-m-m-e-e-a-a-n-n?" Annabeth stuttered. The voice sighed and said "I used to go there, but something happened which ended up making me leave. But that is not why I am here." "Really? Who are you? If you aren't here to return, then why are you here?" Lou Ellen asked after glancing at a shivering and crying Annabeth. "I am Machai and I am here to bring Katelyn to a loving family." The voice, now known as Machai, answered. Lou Ellen Annabeth, and I despite the shaking, looked confused. I thought that sounds a little bit familiar.

"What about the Hydra that was following me?" The demigoddess, now know as Katelyn, managed to get out in between her deep breathing. I wanted to smack myself for forgetting to ask for a name. "Dead as dead they can get." I answered. She seemed to relax a little. "Not to be a spoilsport, but you have to make a choice. Go with them and train for a prophecy you might not get or come with me and have a loving family, where you can live out your dream without fear." Machai offered. "You can't do that! We nee-" Annabeth started to cry out. "I don't care." He interrupted her without care. "I know I am pushing you to make a decision, but I have to go pretty soon." He said addressing Katelyn. She looked torn between the two decisions.

"I think you should go with him." I said. Lou Ellen and Annabeth looked at me shocked. "Clarisse, what are you doing?" Annabeth practically hissed. "I am going to do this in hopes that when I see Percy again, dead or alive, I can say that I valued family as he would." I said proudly. "Do you really?" Machai asked. I nodded and said "I swear on the River of Styx." Thunder boomed and everyone seemed to wait to see I was going to be struck down. When nothing happened, he said "I offer you the same deal." I smiled and looked relieved. 'Maybe I have a chance in seeing him again.

He asked Katelyn "Have you made a decision?" She nodded and said, a little hesitant, "I want to have a family." "Welcome, then, to our small family." He said. After a minute of saying nothing, he then asked me "Have you made your choice?" I nodded and said "I need a family." "You two, please step away from them" He said in what seemed in a strained voice. We walked forward a few steps and was engulfed in a column of flames.

Line Break Because I`m Awesome Line Break Because I`m Awesome Line Break Because I`m Awesome

**Third Person P.O.V.**

A column of fire appeared at the house of Lexi and Machai. When the column disappeared, it left two women; both in shock of being transported by fire and the beauty of the house. They were still in shcok even when they heard a chuckle. They were brought out of their shock when a yellow blur ran behind them. They brought out their weapons in confusion. "Hey Lexi, I want you to meet our new family members. The one on the left is Katelyn and the one on the right is Clarisse." Machai said softly. They broke apart and she looked at the people with weapons and hid behind his leg. He sighed and said, "Put down your weapons, nobody here is trying to kill you." We reluctantly put down their weapons. "I don't like them big brother. They are scary." Lexi said. "It`s ok Lexi. They just arrived, so it will be a little while before they settle down." He said while patting her on the head. Hestia was smiling while walking towards us. Clarisse gasped and bowed, while Katelyn, who didn't know who Hestia was, followed Clarisse`s example ad bowed.

Hestia started laughing and Clarisse and Katelyn stood up looking confused. "You don't need to bow to me." Hestia said while sniggering. "But you are a goddess." Clarisse protested. "You are part of my son`s family now, so you don't have to bow to me. And I see that he has started to heal himself." Hestia said. They looked confused and were about to say something, but I interrupted by saying "I made a promise to Lexi to explain everything, so let`s go inside and have a seat." He gave Hestia a pleading look. She nodded and gave him a hug. Machai hugged back took a deep breath. They broke the hug and followed everyone inside. Clarisse and Katelyn were shocked again by the beauty of the interior of the house. Machai broke Clarisse and Katelyn`s surprise and shock, and sat around the table. Once we all settled down, Machai took off his mask and prepared for the worst by closing his eyes. He heard a gasp and a soft and quiet "Percy?"

He only nodded and waited for the hit to come. Nothing came and he risked a glance and what he saw broke his heart again. Clarisse had tears flowing down her cheeks, while her hands were covering her mouth. Machai, now known as Percy, stood up and opened his hands for a hug. Once she saw this, she rocketed into his arms and buried her face into Percy`s chest. She kept crying and kept on saying "I am sorry." again and again. He rubbed her back in circles in attempts to calm her down. After a couple of minutes, she calmed down enough to stop crying. "It`s ok. You are forgiven because of the speech you gave earlier." He said softly knowing she is stubborn as a mule, so he explained that he saw that she truly meant what she said.

After the crying fiasco, Percy explained what happened and why he was doing this. He then explained that even though Clarisse went against me, she learned a lesson about family through me and she wanted to change. Lexi went from glaring, which was very cute, to understanding. She got up and hugged Clarisse and said "If big brother forgives you, I forgive you." Katelyn was a bit harder to decipher. She seemed to have a better control over her emotions. There seemed to be disappointment, confusion, anger, and then back to calm. 'I guess I`ll have to break down that wall.' Percy thought and inwardly sighed. Nobody noticed that Hestia frowned at Katelyn`s direction.

Percy checked the time and asked "Who is ready for dinner?" "Me! Me!" Lexi shouted in excitement. Clarisse looked amused and said "You looked excited." Lexi nodded and said "Big brother makes the best food ever." She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. Percy shrugged and said "That is false. My mom makes better food." "No she doesn't." Lexi said. "Let`s move on because I am hungry." Katelyn said. "Ok. What do you guys want?" Percy asked. "Cheeseburger with fries and a Coke." Lexi practically shouted. Clarisse chuckled and said "I`ll have a steak with salad on the side with water as a drink." He nodded and looked at Katelyn for an answer. "Oh. I`ll have chicken with broccoli on the side with Pepsi as the drink." She said. He nodded again and concentrated on everyone`s food. The food appeared and landed on the table in front of everyone. He sacrificed a portion of my food the gods that stood by me and started eating. Lexi and Clarisse did the same, while Katelyn looked confused. "Sacrifices to the gods. I hear it makes them stronger." Percy explained. "Is there anyone specific?" She asked. "Usually to your parent, but if there is one person who you should is Hestia. She is the one who sent me to you and the one who provided this house with help from the goddess of magic Hecate." Percy said. Hestia blushed at my compliment. "Once you`re done with dinner, Katelyn, can I talk to you for a little bit?" Hestia asked. Katelyn gulped and stammered, "Sure."

Once we were done, we put the dishes in the sink to be cleaned. Hestia took Katelyn someplace to talk. Once they arrived at someplace private, Hestia looked at Katelyn expectantly. "What did you want to talk about, Lady Hestia?" Katelyn asked nervously. Hestia looked at her and said "It`s ok for you to let it out." Katelyn looked at her confused and a little distrust until Hestia sent out comforting waves. After a minute, she completely broke down and Hestia wrapped her in a hug. Hestia comforted Katelyn until she stopped crying. "It`s ok to cry. There is a saying that I like that says 'Tears are words too painful for a broken heart to speak.' Nobody here will judge you because everyone here has something that connects something to each other. This allows the people that live here can become one big family." Hestia said. She nodded and said "I think I understand." Hestia smiled and said "Good. Now are you ready to give this place and my son, a chance?" She nodded once more and she gained a determined look in her eyes. "Now, I`ll fire travel you to your room so you can sleep, and get some rest for tomorrow." Hestia said. "Thank you for helping me." Katelyn said gratefully. "My pleasure." Hestia said. She fire traveled her to her room. When she was done, she then went outside and looked at the stars in the sky and thought 'My son, where are you?'

**And done! There are a few things I need to address, so please **

**To ****Potatoqueensnow****: I just want to say I am sorry for the lack of attention to the background of Katelyn, but I have a plan for her character to be important to Percy and the plot. **

**To ****poseidonsdaughter1982****: Sorry for not replying to your comment, and I am sorry for being that writer, but all will be revealed in time.**

**IMPORTANT! Sorry for a repeat of last chapter. I wanted to test this idea, I want to know if you like it and I should continue switching point of views of different people or narrow it down to switching it between Percy/Machai, Chaos, Blaze, and camp. Believe it or not, I base most things off of what you, the readers, want, so let me know.**

**Also, the poll is still up, so check it out. It`s whether or not Percy will have Clarisse and Artemis or just Artemis. Currently Clarisse and Artemis are up by three votes, so if you don't want the three of them to be together, then get to voting. Personally it would be exciting to write the three of them together. The poll will be ending soon, so get voting. I will not be warning you when the poll will end because I am slightly evil. So yeah, get voting.**

**That is all, so until next time,**

**Peace out!**


	14. Regrets of Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians**

**Credit goes to Hans50 for the main part of this chapter.**

**Third P.O.V.**

If one were to be walking along the strip of land that was Montauk, Long Island, it could be for a whole number of reason. They could be out for a jog through the beautiful country to get in a good workout and work on their cardio; they could be out strolling along the beach letting the gentle lapping of the waves lull them into a sense of peace. Or they could just be out for a nice walk as they watch the sun dip down through the clouds and watch the stream of colors flash across the sky in a beautiful sunset.

Whatever the reason, the landscape of Long Island was the location that was Camp Olympus. This camp is the mixture between Greeks and Romans. There are different reasons why the two supposed enemies were together in one camp when you ask different people. If you were to ask the king of Olympus, Lord of the sky, he would say it is to keep them safe. But if you were to ask the king of Atlantis, Lord of the seas, he would say it is to keep a watchful eye on the campers. If one were to actually pass through the magical barrier that kept both Monsters and Mortals out of the safe haven of the children of the gods, they would be awestruck by the beauty that unfolded beneath them.

Stretching from the point of Thalia's Pine Tree, there were vibrant, rolling green hills that spanned out in all directions, covered in scores of colorful flowers. On one side of the camp, covering one-fourth of the property was a beautiful forest with trees reaching to the heavens, stoked with monsters for training and hunting. The lake's water glittered in the setting sunlight like thousands of shining diamonds. The variety of cabins that were scattered through the camp were the weirdest and most interesting assortment of building that had ever been seen.

A gentle breeze blew through the camp, bringing soothing coolness to the summer heat. The sky was an incredible mixture of blue with streaks of red, orange, yellow, and gold streaking across the sky as the sun set. All-in-all, it was one of the most beautiful places one could ever see, the very picture of peace and happiness. Yet, within the boundaries of the camp, the atmosphere was completely opposite compared to the serene beauty that the camp exuded.

The mood of the camp was somber, downtrodden, and bleak. All the residents of Camp were sitting down for their annual dinner and campfire, but the air was heavy with sadness and regret. No laughter or chatter could be heard, as silence was heavy over the gloomy dining pavilion as the camper wallowed in self-loathing. The fire that crackled in the center brazier had never been so low, tiny spurts of flames popped up every now and then but it was predominately coals. Even the color was a dull gray that signaled the despondent moods of the campers.

It has been like this for a few weeks now ever since Percy was forced out of camp due to the many betrayals and heartbreak that happened to him. Ever since that fateful day that the campers and Percy's close friends found out that they were influenced and betrayed one of their best friends and unofficial leader, Camp hadn't been the same since. It was like when Percy left, he took with him the joy and happiness of the camp, leaving them with nothing but misery and guilt.

Everyone was dealing with the realization in their own way. The newer campers who were claimed after the Second Titan and Giant Wars all felt awful as they all fell for the lies that spewed from that lying son of Zeus's, Ryan`s, mouth. They were brought up on Ryan`s lies and didn't know Percy as well as the stories portrayed him to be so their faith in him wasn't as strong as those that he had forged in the fires of strife and war. But when they found out that he was innocent of the lies that he was accused of, that he was a true hero and was the one to actually get their godly parents to claim and give a damn about them, going so far as to have cabins built for them…well…the regret and shame hit them pretty hard.

The Romans had a difficult time comprehending that they had betrayed Percy. But once they did, the guilt hit like a freight train. To them, it seemed that someone was egging them to believe that he was a traitor and they believed it. When they realized that someone had been egging them on, they had hope that he would come back. But they had their hopes dashed when it was made clear that it was their choice to believe the lies. When they found out they had been slightly controlled, they demanded justice to be served. They wanted to compensate what they did with justice, but they still felt guilty after Ryan got his punishment.

But that was nothing compared to what the Veteran Campers and Cabin Councilors felt. The relationship that they had with Percy and Percy had with them was supposed to be unlike any other friendship that any normal mortal could ever have. It was a relationship, a friendship that was forged and strengthened over the passing of many years through constant fighting, strife, and war. It was built up and strengthened through conflict, where the demigods could depend on one another and trust each other to have the others back when the shit hit the fan and they were battling for their lives.

It was the relationship that could be compared to those of soldiers in a platoon, the type of friendship where the soldiers have shed precious blood sweat and tears with each other as they fought and protected each other on the battlefield. Where they would take a bullet or jump on a grenade to save the lives of their fellow soldiers and friends. Where soldiers would run through a hail of bullets to get to a fallen comrade to get them out safely, drag them across the barren battlefield and once they were safe, go back into the storm to get more. Through thick or thin, through Hell or high water, they would go the distance to ensure the safety of each other.

And that friendship, the one that had taken years to build through war and peace, was shattered by one jealous, power-hungry demigod's influence and their own paranoia and selfishness. They were not innocent because they had a choice to ignore and resist Ryan's influence or listen and allow their own flaws to rule them. And they failed and now the guilt and regret that they felt in their hearts was almost too much to bear.

Back at the Dining Pavilion, Chiron surveyed the area with a heavy heart as he saw his charges and, dare he say it, his children wallow in sadness. He knew something was going to happen, but he didn't listen. He had hoped that maybe, just maybe, Percy would be like his namesake and have a happy ending. He wanted to be there for him, but he was called away for an emergency meeting with a satyr. When he came back, that's when he knew he would most likely never see him again.

Snapping out of memories, the old trainer looked over each table he sighed and rubbed his beard as he saw that the councilors were nowhere to be seen. Each one of Percy's old friends was off in a different part of camp as they dealt with their guilt in their own way. Sighing once more, he let his thoughts wander as to where his charges could be and what he could do to make their burden a little less heavy. On the other side of camp by the cabins, said councilors were off in their own little world of memories, each one was like a knife to the gut. Not because they were sad, but because they were happy, full of friendship, good times, and joy. Yet now each one was tainted with bitter regret as they were reflecting on how they ruined it when they betrayed their friend, their fellow demigod, and their brother.

Over by the Demeter Cabin, Katie was sitting alone in her personal garden, silently tending to her plants. However, from the way she was working, she just didn't have that much enthusiasm in tending the plants as she used to. Shadows from the setting sun seemed to obscure her face from view, but if you looked closely, you could see the saddened look on her face. She kept tending to her flowers until finally she came to a single plant that just caused her to stop and stare. It was a simple flower by the name of Moonlace.

Bending down slowly, she gently reached out her hand and ran her fingers along the smooth petals of the flower that she had gotten as a gift and was one of her favorite flowers. It was one of the flowers that survived Zane's destruction in his campaign to destroy Percy's reputation. The flower was simple in its beauty with its glowing silver petals, but she knew it was one of the rarest flowers in the world. She remembered the day when Percy gave it to her as a birthday present much to her joy and shock. It was no secret that Moonlace was a very rare plant that only grew on Ogygia and with that happy sparkle in his eye along with a bit of wistfulness, Percy told her the tale of how her got it and with her love of plants, he wanted her to have something special and meaningful to her.

Looking at the plant brought a bittersweet feeling in her heart as a watery smile stretched across her lips. She remembered how touched she was to receive such a thoughtful gift and she saw the look of happiness on Percy's face when he gave it to her. What she wouldn't give to see him smile again, to rectify her mistake and have her friend back. As she starred at the flower, a droplet of water fell upon one of the Moonlace's petals. Katie reached up to her eyes and found that she was silently crying. The memories and feelings were too much as she opened the floodgates and silently cried and cursed the actions of Ryan and herself, the bitterness, sorrow and shame finally overwhelming her.

Not only was Katie acting guilt-ridden and withdrawn from the other campers, but so were Travis and Connor. Ever since the twin sons of Hermes found out that they cut their friendship with Percy over something as menial as a prank, they lost that mischievous pranking attitude that made them the most likable and notorious demigods at camp. Pulling pranks was a rarity for them now and the ones they pulled were clumsy, lacking the quiet finesse that they were known for. Their pick pocketing skills dwindled till they were only half successful most of the time and the stuff they did take was usually worthless. They couldn't shake the feeling of shame they felt when they believed that arrogant son of Zeus over the guy that had their backs ever since he came to camp. Sitting in their cabin, they half-heartedly tried to design the next great prank they would pull, but the guilt weighed too much on their minds as they too allowed the tears to fall from their eyes.

As for Clarisse, well, she felt like she was one of the guiltiest person alive. She hurt her crush over something he was forced to do. She would mostly hung out in the arena beating up straw dummies, only stopping so she could eat and sleep. As she was hacking away with her spear, she was reminiscing about how she first met him. When she laid her eyes on him, she instantly had a crush on him. She just didn't know how to express that crush and she ended up messing up. She then met Chris and she thought she was over her crush, but that changed when she caught him cheating. Her feelings for Percy came back at full force, like a freight train going full speed. She let out a sob as she was hacking away at the dummies.

Each and every one of Percy's closest ex-friends was affected in one way or another, from their personality to their skills. For Will Solace, his sunny disposition melted away as he withdrew into himself, his sky blue eyes dulled, his blonde haired paling, and he rarely smiled anymore. Not only that, but his skills as an archer were affected as well, making sloppy mistakes and missing the target half the time. For Jake Mason and Leo Valdez, it was like the curse of Cabin Nine came back on him with a vengeance. Their forgery skills went to crap as anything he made was either defective or blew up in his face. Needless to say that the big son of Hephaestus and flame user became more like their father as he cut himself off from his friends, preferring the company of machines to organics.

For Hazel Leveque, it was like her curse had a mind of its own. Almost everywhere she went, rare jewels popped up and she had no clue because she was in memory of her brother figure. Frank Zhang`s transformation, was out of control, as well. He couldn't stop remembering how he had betrayed the person who gave him more confidence than anyone he knew combined. Reyna-Ramirez-Arelleno, once she found out that she betrayed her crush, drowned herself in work. She doesn't have a crush on him anymore, but she still liked him.

But their sadness and sorrow was nothing, compared to the unbridled guilt and misery that one demigoddess felt as her actions weighed on her more heavily than the weight of the sky. Passing all the cabins, the camp beach comes into view and overlooking the beach, a lone demigoddess sits watching the gentle rolling waves with a look of longing, regret, and shame. The lone demigoddess was none other than Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.

Sitting in what she considered 'their' spot, Annabeth could only watch the swirling sea green waters pulse and flow with the beating of the tide with a look of such longing and regret, that it was almost heartbreaking to watch. Ever since the gods had found out about the betrayal to Percy, even if they were influenced somewhat, Poseidon held a deep-simmering anger for the campers to the point where no one could walk along the ocean's shores without being severely injured.

But for Annabeth, it was like a curse was placed upon her. She felt pain every time she tried to touch the ocean's waters; her feet felt like they were on fire whenever she walked along the sands, she couldn't even get close to the Camp Lake and Streams as the Naiads would look at her with such hatred and try to drown her any time she got close to them. But she couldn't really blame the sea god as she had hurt his son horribly and in such a devastating manner.

At that thought, she wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling them up to her chest as if trying to curl in on herself. If one were to look at Annabeth right now, they would be shocked at how the Heroine of Olympus looked. Her honey blonde hair lost its brilliant golden luster, fading to looking more like a dull yellow. The princess curls that she was so proud of became unmanageable tangles that not even the Aphrodite children could fix, die to countless sleepless nights to where she forgot to shower. Her skin lost it California tan and gained a pale quality to it that is associated with someone who spends lots of their time indoors. And it appeared that she has lost some weight to the point where her cheeks were starting to look a little hollow and she lost most of her baby fat that she managed to hold onto. But it was her eyes that showed just how different than she was from the woman that she once was.

The sharp, analytical, intimidating and startling gray eyes that had always had a twinkle in them, a thirst for knowledge and adventure, and an penetrating quality like she was developing a battle plan to take you out had changed dramatically. The beautiful gray color had faded to a dull flint gray like the color of rock and stone. The shining twinkle has been snuffed out and replaced with a hollow, sorrowful look that seemed to match that of the River Cocytus. If one looked closely, they could see just how broken Annabeth Chase has truly become and just how much she hates and regrets her actions.

A single tear seeped out the corner of her eye that made a wet trail down her cheek as she made no move to stop it. Her fingers drummed against the tips of her knees and fiddled with a silver ring on her left ring finger that had the picture of an Owl and a Trident engraved on the side.

Grover had been one of Percy`s first friends and created a empathy link, but dissolved it when he betrayed Percy. Though, he looked like he had seen better days as the guilt of betraying his best friend was eating him from the inside out. His once confident posture that he had gained from going through all the wars and receiving the blessing of Pan had all but drained out of him as he slowly reverted back to his old ways. His posture was more stooped, his shoulders hunched over and his head lowered to the ground. There were more worry lines and wrinkles around his eyes and if the dark circles under them were anything to go by, he hadn't gotten much sleep lately. His face looked gaunter and his stomach was sunken in slightly, indicating he had lost weight over the years. He looked like he had aged an additional 25 years as the once rich brown hair on his head and the brown fur on his goat legs were speckled with gray streaks. The years had been tough on the Lord of the Wild and they were only getting harder.

In the direction that he was looking at was by far Annabeth's greatest creation ever; designed and built by her was a monument to the gods that would last for thousands of years in the form of a city: New Athens. This city was one of the only good things that have happened to Camp Olympus over the past few weeks since The Betrayal as Annabeth threw herself wholeheartedly into constructing a city for the demigods that was mixture between Greek and Rome. She stayed up for hours and hours on end, working late into the night and into the early morning, skipping meals and even going so far as to forget to take showers and brush her teeth as she pushed her Athena blessed brain to the max to develop this city. It was the only thing that could somewhat distract her from the pain that she felt constantly in her heart, but once the city was completed, it was a sight to behold.

The campers actually didn't talk to Annabeth for about a month and she was completely fine with that. She felt that it was a suitable punishment for her to have them alienate and break off their friendships with her as penance for her actions, much like what Percy went through. But after a few days, they all realized that they were doing the exact same thing to Annabeth that they did to Percy. After that moment of clarity, they knew that they never wanted to treat another demigod in the same manner that they treated their hero and immediately began to reconcile with Annabeth. While their anger was diminished greatly, they still felt incredibly disappointed in her, but they learned the hard way what happens when they hurt their friends in such a way and vowed to never do that again.

The city itself was like fine art, a beautiful tapestry of elegant shapes, angles and colors that have sprung off the pieces of paper and woven into reality; like enchanting poetry that with each word spoken, brought a different piece of the city to life in marble and stone. The gods themselves have blessed the camp and expanded the land inside the borders to make room for the city as it took up over 20 square miles of land. The layout of the city was arranged in a circle like pattern, flowing and working harmoniously with the land instead of cutting straight into the ground. Hundreds of buildings, some as small as a single story house to well over 10 story apartments dotted the inside of the city, each one being made of a combination of marble, concrete, steel and stone. The Greek and Roman Architecture itself was expressed elegantly in the flawless marbles columns with their scroll-like designs, the archways and bridges with intricate swirls, lines, and edges marked into the stone. Stone roads crisscrossed throughout the mini-metropolis, connecting everything together as they all flowed towards the center of the city. Bronze braziers were placed on every corner of every street so as night fell; the flames illuminated the city in their comforting orange glow.

But not only were there homes for the demigods to live in, but further into the city, there were shopping malls, parks, colleges, and all sorts of other buildings that allowed the residents to get the most out of their new home while they lived within the safety of the camp. Once adult demigods throughout the country heard that there was now a safe-haven within the confines of the camp, they flocked towards the safety of camp with their families in tow and settled in right away. Even now, demigods and legacies roamed the streets, little children running and laughing joyously as their parents had content smiles on their faces as they watched their kids play in safety.

Moving past into the inner most layer of the city was a sight that was purely Ancient Greece as all it was were massive temples of the gods, each one paying homage to every Olympian god and goddess up on Olympus. Not one temple looked similar to the other, much like their cabins, but they were no less extravagant as each one reflected the domain of each god. Flashing bolts of lightning and the smell of Ozone could be seen at the massive temple of Zeus while the sound of crashing waves and the smell of salt water came from the temple of Poseidon. The temple of Artemis glowed like liquid silver with the smell of nature lingering in the crisp night air and moving down the line were dozens more temples, each with their own little spectacle to behold. Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron, gold, silver, and multiple precious metals was woven into the sides and columns of the temples, giving each one a beautiful, ethereal shine to it that made it seem all the more godly.

And at the very center of the city was the crown jewel of New Athens. Standing at over forty feet tall, stood the Athena Parthenos in all its glory. Her ivory skin gleamed in the setting sunlight as her dress glittered like spun gold. The statue of Nike stood proudly on her outstretched palm and the billboard-sized shield with the sculpted snake shone was firm and defensive, as if ready for battle. The demigods have taken to calling her the Guardian of New Athens; a fitting name for a fitting statue. Her spear that rested on her shoulder behind her shield glowed with power as a white light shined from its tip. And if one was to look very closely, they could see a thing beam of light rising into the sky and forming a dome-like shield of power around the city, giving it an extra coating of protection from any threats that wished to do it harm.

Though, that was the plan. The plans for each building were already drawn out and ready to be built. Even though they only started, they already finished the housing quarters. It was all thanks to the gods who wanted to spend time with their kids. Because they wanted to spend time with their kids, they didn't magic the city into creation. Hence why there was so much work done in so little time.

Though there are many different paths that people take and many roads to travel down. But in the end, they will always end up on the same road when they are old. When you are pinned down and can't see a way out, he will find a way to help you out. If you can't get up, he will always rescue you, and if he is lost, then you will always find him. Even though, things are different and no matter the time difference, he will always be the same.

**Should Percy get a harem of Clarisse and Artemis?**

**Yes -3**

**No-3**

**When I closed the poll this was the result, but in light of certain reviews the final result is**

**Yes -6**

**No-4**

**So… yeah. Percy will fall in love with Artemis and Clarisse and they will return the feelings. But next time please use the poll.**

**Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be the Olympian P.O.V. during this time as well, so look out for that. I`m going to say this again, major thanks to Hans50 for letting me use parts of his chapter from Betrayed Son of the Sea. Even though it`s not completed, it's still a pretty good story. **

**P.S. I got the last paragraph from Brother by Kodaline. Check it out, it's an awesome song.**

**While I am on the topic, I would like to say sorry to Hans50 for using parts of his story in Chapter 2. I know it`s kind of weird to thank someone then to apologize, but I did, face it. I understand if you are disgusted with me and quite frankly, so am I. But I promise that it will not happen again. So, once again, I would like to say I am sorry and it won't happen again.**

**Peace!**


	15. Olympians and Athenian hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Percy Jackson and The Olympians**

**A/N: For those who are confused, this chapter and last chapter takes place before Clarisse joins Percy.**

When you go to Olympus, you would normally feel the livelihood of tons of people in one place. When you get off the elevator, you would see a narrow stone walkway in middle of the air. There also are white marble steps that wound up the spine of a cloud, into the sky. To a person who has never been to Olympus, the end of the steps seems to go on forever. Their brains can`t accept what it see`s.

From the top of the clouds rose the decapitated peak of a mountain. The peak of the mountain is covered in snow that stayed all year round. Though the city is what would steal your breath away; a city of mansions. Not just a couple of mansions; hundreds of mansions, maybe even thousands. The mansions had white columned porticos, gilded terraces, and bronze braziers that glowed with the fire in it. There were rods that wound crazily up to the largest palace, which gleamed against the snow. There also was an open air market that had colorful tents, a stone amphitheater built into one side of the mountain, and a coliseum on the other.

Though that is what it used to look like before everything that happened. The first thing that happened was the war against Kronos. He managed to destroy most of market, coliseum, and amphitheater. So they appointed an architect to rebuild Olympus better than before. It took a while, because the gods closed Olympus due to their split personality. When Olympus reopened, she went back and resumed the rebuilding and finished it soon after.

There is a park that had the right amount of shade to let you cool down and take a break. There, also, is a clearing in middle of the park that is perfect for picnics. Next to the park is the amphitheater that had wooden benches and a stage that was painted a nice shade of beige. The coliseum on the other hand is built like the one in Rome, but instead of being unfinished, it was finished here. For the open air market, it was placed on the opposite side of the amphitheater and coliseum. The air in the market was filled with the sweet aroma of fresh baked goods. Also, there were people selling other things as well. For example, there were people selling armor, shields, bows, arrows, replicas of the fleece, and more.

The mansions that people live in seem smaller, but in reality, by using magic, it is bigger on the inside (Sue me for taking the idea from Doctor Who). The terraces had the braziers for lighting, nice outdoor table and chairs for eating outside, and lastly, instead of it all being white, it was perfect mix between white and blue. All the mansions were located using a seemingly underrated road. But, when you really look at it, it has seemingly complex designs. These designs are the history of each god and domain.

Usually, there is a lively feeling in the air that you usually feel at parties. People crowding at the marketplace, people having picnics, and so much more. That all changed when they betrayed their hero, Percy Jackson. Now, the air of Olympus was full of despair. When you look into the throne room, the despair is tangible. The gods and goddesses that went against Percy, were slouched on their thrones.

Zeus seemed to be in deep thought. Hera was depressed that she fell for a worthless trick. Aphrodite got depressed that her favorite couple got broken up. Dionysus was still sleeping in his throne. Ares merely felt disgruntled and felt off. Hermes and Apollo looked like they hadn't been sleeping or eating in days. To them, Percy completed their partying trio for when they went to bars. Demeter became a workaholic and usually stayed there because she felt like she lost her main friend. Percy was the friend that always seemed to have jokes to make her laugh and lift her spirits. Athena was possibly in the worst state of all the gods and goddesses. She lost most of her glow and her natural beauty. She felt that she was at fault for doing this to one of the nicest demigods to ever be born. She even regrets hiding the facts that she wanted to be his friend.

Over all Olympus was not in great shape. For the four gods who didn't betray Percy, well three but we count it as four, basically stayed out of Olympus and shunned them. Poseidon pretty much stayed in his kingdom and visited Percy once in a while. Artemis kept to her hunts and the hunt itself and sometimes stopped by Percy`s house as well. Hades was kept busy managing the underworld, but made sure to visit at least once a month. Though there is one goddess who at least went to Olympus to check up on the hearth and try to keep it going. This goddess also hopes that maybe one of the gods or goddesses will notice her. This goddess is Hestia, goddess of the hearth, family, and home, bearer of Elpis, the incarnation of hope, and the adopted mother of Percy Jackson.

Hestia sighed when she finished trying to get the heath back to what it was before all of this happened. As she was walking to the throne doors, she stopped when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and came face to face with Athena. She was hoping that she would come first since she was the worst off of all of them. She looked at her and saw that her normal piercing gray eyes were now dull gray eyes. Her beautiful sunshine blond hair was now dying pail yellow that grass would get. Her straight back whenever she walked was now slouched over.

Hestia said in a soft voice, "Athena, how may I help you?"

She nodded and said "Can we talk in private?"

"Of course we can." Hestia said with a smile.

Together they walked to a nice spot in the park in middle of the park. It was shaded so no one would see, but open enough so it would be able to make anyone comfortable. They sat down and got settled so they could talk. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Hestia asked.

That`s when she broke down. She wanted so much to tell Percy that she was sorry, but she couldn't find him. Once she found out what had happened, she got this sinking feeling in her stomach and felt dread. She hurried off and started to search. She first went to camp Half-Blood, then Camp Jupiter, then she went to his parents house, but it was all for naught. He wasn't in any of the places she checked. With every place not having him there, she was in hysterics by the end of it. Then she went on a hunt by herself to see if she could find him but nothing. She wanted to tell him badly how sorry she was and how she wanted to be his friend.

That's why when she couldn't take it anymore, she went to Olympus in seek of comfort. When she arrived at the throne room, she scanned the room in hopes of a way to get any kind of comfort. When she found none immediately, she was about to leave until in the corner of her eyes she sees Hestia leaving the throne room. She immediately went over to her in hopes she could help. Hestia stopped and turned around.

"Athena, how may I help you?" came in a soft voice.

She nodded and said "Can we talk in private?"

"Of course we can." Hestia said with a smile.

They went together to a secluded spot. Though with every step, Athena became more and more nervous. She kept on thinking 'Maybe she won't want to help me.' That all ended when Hestia asked, "So, what did you want to talk about?" When Athena heard that question, she broke down and cried in hopes that she could get help.

Hestia was shocked when Athena started crying. Unsure of what to do, she did what she did best, gave her a hug. She kept her in the hug until she calmed down a little. "Now, why don't you tell me what you wanted to talk about?" Hestia asked. So, Athena told Hestia about her feelings on Percy and how she wanted to at least say sorry because she felt partially responsible. After all, it was her daughter who broke his heart. Hestia stayed silent digesting the information she just heard.

When Athena spilled her heart out and Hestia kept silent, she thought maybe Hestia want going to help her. As Athena was about to get up and lose hope of finding Percy, Hestia decided to speak. "You know, your situation reminds me of a sailor who is stuck out at sea facing a storm. He is smack in middle of this huge storm and it seems to continually pound the sailor with massive waves and downpours of rain. This storm seems to last for an eternity and just when he is just about to call it quits; the storm lessens and breaks up. When the storm ends, he feels like he is on top of the world. The sailor in middle of the storm is you, Athena, and the storm is your problems right now. Never lose hope, for storms never last, and make people stronger."

When Hestia finished, she stood up and offered a hand to Athena. Athena looked from her face to her hand, to her face again. Then she decided to take her hand and pulled herself off the ground. When Hestia looked at Athena again, something in her changed.

"Thank you Hestia, for bringing hope to me again." Athena said gratefully. Hestia merely shook her head and said "Hope doesn't leave, you leave it." With that, Hestia flashed away with a column of flames. Athena then decided to flash away to the last place she was on the hunt for Percy. "I hope we can become friends, with no interruptions." She whispered before she started on her hunt, with renewed efforts.

**And done! Man, this took a long time to write. Sorry for the delay on this chapter, it has been on a on and off schedule for writing. Also, hope everyone is staying healthy.**

**Firstly, if you are reading this on your phone and don't have a computer for polls then put your vote in a review or pm me on the site.**

**Secondly, to clear the confusion on the last two chapters, chapters 14 and 15 are in between Percy being betrayed and Clarisse joining Percy. Meaning, yes Percy did get betrayed. No Clarisse did not join Percy yet. The next chapter will continue on with the story.**

**Thirdly, Calypso will join hopefully soon.**

**Lastly, if you guys want to give a person that will join Percy`s house or Camp Olympus message me the character, parentage, and back story.**

**Peace!**


	16. Start of a competition

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Percy Jackson and The Olympians**

**Third P.O.V.**

It`s been a couple days since Clarisse and Katelyn arrived at Percy`s house. During that time, Katelyn learned to trust Percy and his decisions, Percy and Clarisse became close, a rivalry formed between Clarisse and Artemis due to their crushes on Percy, and lastly Lexi changed Percy`s title from big brother to daddy. Though the hunt`s, Artemis`, Clarisse`s, and Katelyn`s reaction to when Lexi first started calling him daddy, was a round of laughter and giggles.

_Flashback_

The hunt had just arrived at Percy`s house and was very excited. They were finally able to meet the person who has been the talk about him moving forward, even with all the things that happened to him. They were currently waiting at a seemingly empty clearing to meet with him, so he could take them to his house.

"How much longer?" whined Angelica.

"It can't be much longer, but who knows? It is Percy Jackson." Said a grinning Thalia.

"Oh. I wouldn't be too sure about that." Hummed Artemis.

"What do you mean?" Alexa asked.

"Nothing." Artemis simply said, while suppressing a grin.

Suddenly the hunters heard a sigh coming from a bush. Percy walked out of the bush and whined, "Did you have to say something?"

"What do you mean?" Artemis said while putting on an innocent face.

"Humph. Meanie." Percy said and stuck out his tongue.

Meanwhile, the hunt was having a conversation among themselves.

"Listen up girls, we have to protect the love the Lady Artemis has for Percy." Phoebe said.

"What do you mean?"Chloe asked. She was confused about the whole thing.

"Pretty much, Lady Artemis is in love with Percy. But the thing is, Percy is very dense. He wouldn't notice if any girls were flirting with him. So we have to make sure Percy returns those feelings for Mi`lady." Thalia explained.

"So, we have to make sure that Percy falls in love with Mi`lady." Phoebe finished off.

The rest of the hunt nodded. They glanced over to Artemis and Percy, who were still talking. Though, they noticed that Artemis seemed to be more alive, now that Percy`s attention was on her. They grinned and internally squealed at the sight.

The pair talked for a couple of minutes, catching up, until something yellow crashed into Percy. Artemis and the hunt were shocked, but when the shock went away, they drew their bows. They heard giggling and when they got a closer look, they got confused as to why a little girl was being tickled by Percy.

"Percy, who`s this?" Thalia asked.

"Everyone, this is Lexi. She is a daughter of Apollo and she is five." Percy said. "Now Lexi, what are you doing here? You`re supposed to be at the house with Katelyn and Clarisse."

"They are boring." Lexi said with a pout.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Clarisse as in Clarisse La Rue?" Thalia asked.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, when we met I was only supposed to get Katelyn, but Clarisse and two others ran into first. When I got her to come with me, Clarisse asked for forgiveness and to come with me."

"You forgave her, just like that?" Thalia asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Part of Hestia`s blessing is that I can basically tell if someone is lying. Though it`s not on the level of Apollo or his kids, it`s something." Percy said.

Suddenly, they heard a growl. The bows went up, while Percy looked at Lexi with an eyebrow raised. She looked at the ground with interest.

"I guess someone is hungry." Percy teased.

Lexi blushed with embarrassment. "You make good food." She muttered.

"Since, Lexi is hungry, let`s go." Percy announced.

Percy gave Lexi a piggyback ride and walked with the hunt back to their home. Once they got there, the hunt was in disbelief of the beauty of the house. Once they got over their disbelief, they walked inside and couldn't believe what they saw.

"Whoa." Claire muttered.

"You'll get used to it." Percy said. "Lexi, tell Katelyn and Clarisse it`s time for dinner."

Lexi nodded and ran off to call them. We went to the dining room and started chatting. It was about five minutes before Lexi came back with Clarisse and Katelyn. Clarisse froze upon seeing the hunt, but relaxed bit when nobody drew their bows. Though she stayed tense throughout the meal, she started relaxing.

"Say Lexi, is Percy treating you well?" Artemis asked.

"Yup. Daddy is the best." Lexi said proudly.

The room got quiet so suddenly, it was like someone shot someone. Percy stared at Lexi in disbelief. Clarisse and Artemis both blushed at the implications of Percy being a father. The hunters and Katelyn started snickering at their faces. Though, they both saw each other's face redden, so they both locked eyes and understood to talk later.

"Hold up. I thought it was big brother." Percy said in confusion.

Lexi blushed in embarrassment and said, "I want you to be my daddy."

Percy softened up at Lexi`s face and said "Of course. If you ever need something, I`ll probably be able to get it."

Lexi brightened up and tackled Percy in a hug. At the heartwarming sight, everyone 'awed' and smiled at the family.

_On the front porch after dinner_

Clarisse was taking in the nice breeze, after her tense dinner because the hunt was there. She wanted to relax after the stressful event. As she was relaxing, she heard someone sit down next to her. She glanced at the person next to her and slightly stiffened at who she saw. The two people stayed silent for a couple of minutes.

"So, about Percy?" Clarisse asked.

"What about Percy?" Artemis asked.

"You and I both know that we are in love with him." Clarisse said.

"I fell in love first." Artemis shot.

"I saw him first." Clarisse shot back.

"I knew about him first." Artemis shot back.

They started glaring at each other. Suddenly, there was a fire column catching their attention. When the fire dimmed, Hestia came forward. She went and sat in between the two girls. Before Hestia arrived, the tension was thick. It was so thick; you could cut it with a butter knife. When Hestia arrived, the tension lessened but it was still there.

"Now ladies, what seems to be the problem?" Hestia asked.

Artemis looked lost and confused, therefore she couldn't say anything. While, Clarisse gained more confidence and vigor. Clarisse said, "We both love Percy, but we don't know what to do."

"Is this true Artemis?" Hestia asked.

Artemis could only nod. Hestia was filled with joy when, she saw Artemis nod. Hestia smiled. But it wasn't that sweet, nice, pretty smile, it was the smile that said 'I am about to say something that you`re both going to like'.

"Why don't you both share Percy?" Hestia asked, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because Percy definitely doesn't like the two of us at the same time. Maybe one of us, but definitely not two." Artemis said confidently. Clarisse nodded in agreement.

"I`m not supposed to tell you this, but Percy`s mother was raped and killed right in front of him while he was in chains. Once the deed was done, the attacker left him and his mother there with him still in chains. I found him two days later and tried to consolidate him, but it was to no avail. He still carries the grief with him every single day since. That is the reason why, I wanted to adopt him; to fill the void in his heart. Now, I managed to fill that void, but a new and bigger one opened up and it's threatening to swallow him. Since he sees me as his mother now, he goes to me for advice. The most recent one is that he thinks that he is love with two girls. He didn't say which, but I know that it`s you two. Now, are you going to let this void that`s in Percy consume him or are you going to fill that void and fill him with love and compassion?" Hestia asked, finishing her rant.

Throughout Hestia`s rant, the two girls expression changed from sadness, to disgust, to worry, to determination. They looked at each other and then looked at Hestia. Their eyes filling with determination and passion they said, "We are going to fill him with love and compassion."

Hestia smiled and said "Good. Now go and get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow."

They both nodded and went into the house. Hestia sighed and vanished into a pillar of flames, leaving no trace. When the morning came around, both Artemis and Clarisse began to compete for Percy`s attention.

_Flashback ends_

It's been a couple of days since Artemis and Clarisse`s talk with Hestia and the hunt was starting to pack up to hunt once more. The hunters liked Percy even more now that they met him. They saw how he gave them space and was always respectful. They also saw how caring he was for the people, especially Lexi.

Though the day was broken up by a column of flames appearing. When it died down, Hestia came out looking worried. It was a strange sight to see Hestia looking so worried. She usually is calm and cheerful, now she looks upset and worried.

"What seems to be the problem, Lady Hestia?" Sophia asked.

"Do you know where Percy is?" Hestia asked hurriedly.

"Well, he should be training right now." Claire answered.

She nodded in her thanks and quickly went to see him. The girls glanced at each other and quietly talked about it among themselves. They were interrupted by Artemis coming over with a troubled look.

"What seems to be the problem, Milady?" Angelica asked.

"We are staying a bit longer until Percy comes back." She replied.

"Where did he go?" Thalia asked.

"He went to save someone who from an abusive family, but Hestia wouldn't say who it was until I left the room. So, we are going to stay and see who it is." Artemis said.

Thalia frowned, but said nothing. The hunt were confused, but nodded and stayed around to see what is going to happened. Though, the rest of the day passed and Percy didn't show up. Artemis was confused. She thought that it would take an hour, two at most. The hunt complained about being bored and wanting to do something.

Artemis sighed and said "Fine. We`ll go in the morning."

The hunt cheered and turned in for the night. Artemis sighed again and went out to get some fresh air. When she went outside, she saw Hestia sitting there with a relaxed face this time. She was hesitant, but gained courage and sat down next to her.

"I`m sorry for keeping things from you, but some things have to be kept secret until the time is right." Hestia apologized.

Artemis considered this and said "It`s ok. I understand that things have to be kept secret, but it still hurts to be kept away from it when it`s so close."

Hestia had a knowing smile. "It`s ok. Sometimes in order for things to get better, things have to hurt."

**And done. Don't worry; the next chapter will definitely be longer. I felt that this was a good place to end. **

**Up next, find out where Percy went, why Hestia was so nervous, and some history on Blaze.**


	17. New People and Realization

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Be warned, there is rated T content in this chapter for partial rape scene.**

Percy was in middle of training on some dummies when Hestia came in. He immediately was put on guard by her worried expression.

"You need to go Machai." She said.

Percy immediately understood that he was needed to save someone who was in an abusive home. You see, Percy and Hestia came up with the system of saying Percy while only on the property, but anywhere else is Machai. The only time to say Machai on the property, is when it`s important and someone they don't want hearing it is in the room.

'There are two five years old, one ten years old, and three fourteen years old. One of them, is….. a daughter of Poseidon.' Hestia thought to me.

Understanding and anger came to me, as my eyes widened. I nodded and ran to my room and put on my gear. Once I was done, I asked for the location, immediately got a picture of the place, and fire travelled.

Unlike Lexi`s house, this one was clean and in a nice neighborhood. The house looked to be a two story house, with the front being made up of red bricks and a small front porch. It had four windows that were facing the front, along with a dark brown wooden door. There also was a sign that read 'St. Nicholas` Orphanage' on the front lawn. (NOT SURE IF THE ORPHANAGE IS REAL, I MADE UP THE NAME)

He walked up to the door and knocked, hoping that nothing major was wrong. When the door opened, it showed a cute five year old looking at him.

"Well, hello there little guy. Is the owner available?" I asked while crouching down so I could be eye level with him.

His eyes widened and he got a scared look. I narrowed my eyes, but I used the power I got from Hestia to calm him down so he could talk. He started to calm down, but still had a scared look. I then heard a shout telling him to hurry up. The boy flinched and quickly gestured for me to get inside. I decided that I didn't like what was going on, so I quickly went to the room where I heard the shout.

**(Warning explicit content starting next scene)**

When I arrived, the scene made my blood boil and made it hard for me to keep control over my anger. There were three teenage girls buck naked, strapped to a table, and spread like an eagle. The girl on the right had Percy`s hair and sea green eyes, the girl in the middle had light brown hair with blue eyes, and the girl on the left had brown hair and green eyes. There were three guys that already lost their shirts, pants, and shoes, but they still had their underwear.

He took one look at the scared faces of the girls and he knew that he couldn`t hold it in. He quickly told them to close their eyes, which they promptly did. Once they did, Percy let loose on the men who attempted to rape three young girls. He took out his silver knives, one in each hand, and managed to stab the closest two guys before the third was able to react. The third guy grabbed a kitchen knife and got an overhand swing. Percy deflected the swing and stabbed him through the neck, killing him immediately. Percy then cut the ropes that were holding the three girls and turned around so they wouldn't be embarrassed.

Line Break Because I`m Awesome Line Break Because I`m Awesome Line Break Because I`m Awesome

It started off as a regular day for the group of six that were at the orphanage. Even though, the orphanage looked clean and the owner seemed like a nice person, which was if there was a person that wanted to adopt someone at the orphanage. Once the person was gone that`s when the abuse began.

For the boys, they were treated like slaves and were constantly beaten. They also have to do all the hard work, even at a young age they were treated like slaves. For the girls, it was worse. At the age of thirteen, they were knocked out, stripped, and tied to a table; eagle position. Once that was done, the owner would call two of his friends and they would take turns raping the poor girl. The only reason why the people from the government haven't found out is because they threatened to kill any family that takes them in.

Though, the news spread like wild fire in the orphanage, but there was nothing the girls and boys could do anything. The boys were locked in their room for the day, while the rest of the girls had to make food. This time it was Emily, Olivia, and Mia`s birthday. Emily has black hair and sea green eyes, Olivia has light brown hair with blue eye, and Mia has brown hair and green eyes.

They started to strip and managed to get everything off except for their underwear. That`s when the doorbell rang. The guys looked confused and they looked confused. They waited a couple minutes, but then a man with a mask and a cloak came in. A couple of emotions went through his eyes but settled on rage. The man told the three girls to close their eyes, which they promptly did.

They waited for a minute and they heard a clang. They got more worried when they heard the clang, but got confused when they felt the ropes went slack. They opened their eyes when they heard him say they could. They were surprised when they sat up and saw the owner and his friends dead on the floor.

"W-who are you?" Emily asked.

"My name is Machai and I have come to save you." The man, now known as Machai, said.

The girls relaxed a little when they heard that he was here to save them. They looked around in hope to find their clothing. Tough they weren't sure where the horrible men took them. They were broken out of their searches when one of the girls from the kitchen brought them clothing.

"Tammy, how did you get these?" Olivia asked.

"There was this guy who called himself Machai, he came in and told us that we were free and that he`d take care of us. He also freed the boys and told us to get you clothing since the owners tore your clothing." Tammy explained, looking the happiest she`s ever been.

The girls looked at each other and smiled. Though when they looked around they saw the mystery man had left the room. They quickly got dressed and went looking for the mysterious man and the rest of their little gang. They luckily found them together talking about random things seemingly waiting for someone.

**(Explicit content over)**

When they were a couple of feet away, the kids and Machai noticed them. The younger kids rushed up to them and gave them the tightest hugs they could manage. The two five year olds were twins. They had green eyes with orange hair and a dash of freckles on their faces. Also, their pale skin stood out in the group. Their names are Willow and Wilson.

The ten year old was following soon after. After the twins gave their hugs, he also gave the three girls a hug. He has silver hair and silver eyes, which seemingly glowed with power. His skin was very dark, almost like it was the night sky without the stars. His name is Franky and is like the glue that holds the small group together. He could sometimes be seen with the twins stuck to his side like ducklings to their parent.

"Glad to see your ok. The man, Machai, said.

The group jumped because they forgot that he was there. They looked at him warily, relaxed but alert. They weren't sure what his intentions were, but they were still thankful. The girls glanced at each other then got a closer look at the guy. The guy had a cloak with a hood, which somehow cast a shadow that blocks people from seeing his face, which went up to his chin. Though they couldn't be sure but it appears that the man has a mask underneath the shadow to cover his mouth. The cloak was midnight black and seemed to have an insignia on the back that seemed to stretch to the side. Other than that, they couldn't tell what he was wearing, or anything else for that matter.

"It`s thanks to you that we are ok." Emily said gratefully.

"So, what now?" Franky asked.

"Before I explain what your options are, first let me explain who you truly are." Machai said. So, he explained all about the Greek gods and goddesses and how they are alive. To say they were all shocked and didn't believe it at first. But they reluctantly believed him, after he showed them some water manipulation.

"So, now that you told us that we`re half human, what are our options?" Franky asked impatiently.

"For the boys, you have two options. One is to go to a place called Camp Olympus. It`s a mixture between Greek and Roman and you could stay there have peaceful lives, maybe go on a few death defying quests, and start a family if you survive. The second option is coming with me to my place where there are people who have a similar past; that being abused. I rescue them and give them a loving home." He explained.

Olivia then asked, "What about the girls?"

"For the girls, it`s the pretty much the same but with one extra option. There is a group of hunters that serve under the Greek goddess Artemis. They hunt monsters that are too powerful for the people of Camp Olympus, unless they actually train for it. The hunters are partial immortal, which means they can`t grow old, die of old age, and get the blessing of Lady Artemis. But they do this on one condition; they swear off love." Machai explained.

Mia and Emily frowned while Olivia seemed more content with this option. Franky and the twins looked warily at the girls, like they were scared of them leaving. Though Willow didn't even think about the option, to her family means everything and that means not leaving Wilson.

"So, those are your options. I will leave you be for a couple of minutes so you can discuss it among your group." Machai said.

He then left them so they could discuss it, but he had another reason for leaving them for a few minutes. He promised the rest of the orphans, that he would give them a nice place to stay. He fully intended to keep that promise.

Back with the group, they had an awkward silence among themselves, each not sure where to begin.

Then Wilson said, "I wanna go with this awesome guy. He`s so cool."

Franky chuckled at his eagerness. 'Looks like he has a new idol.' He thought. Then he said "I`ll go as well and if I don't like it I`ll leave."

"Maybe there is another person I could be friends with, so I'll go." Willow said.

The trio then looked at the three girls waiting for their answers. The girls looked at each other not being sure where to go. They all immediately got rid of the camp option and were stuck with going to the hunt and going with the man that saved them from being raped.

"If you go with the hunt, you`ll still be able to see each other just not as often as every day."

The whole group jump in fright. They turned and found Machai leaning on the wall, totally relaxed, like he didn't sneak up on them.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"I am on good terms with the hunt, so they promised to visit a few times." Machai said.

Emily said, "I would like to go with you."

"I would like to go with you as well." Mia said shyly.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but can I be with the hunt?" Olivia asked.

Olivia looked down, thinking that they would be angry for not wanting to go with the group. She kept thinking that she messed things up with her friends. She was about to cry and walk away, when someone hugged her. When she looked to see who it was, it shocked her. Wilson was hugging her.

"If I`m able to see you, it's ok." He simply said.

Olivia gave a watery smile, when she saw that everyone else agreed. She hugged Wilson back. She felt so grateful that she had good friends. When they separated, they looked at Machai expectantly.

He sighed and said, "Hold hands and I`ll teleport everyone to the hunt, where you can have one last good bye."

Everyone joined hands in a circle and in a couple of seconds they disappeared in a column of fire.

Line Break Because I`m Awesome Line Break Because I`m Awesome Line Break Because I`m Awesome

The hunters were in middle of having lunch when a column of fire appeared in middle of their camp. They were quick to react; they dropped their food and grabbed their bows and arrows. When they drew their arrows, the flame died down and the people walked out of it amazed.

When the people managed to shake themselves out of their revere, they saw the arrows being pointed at them. They got afraid and started quivering. Then suddenly another column of fire appeared. When the fire died down, Machai appeared, tough he was breathing heavily.

"Remind me to get some more practice in, please? I think I am out of shape." He said as he promptly sank to the ground and laid on his back.

The people who came with Machai crowded around him, in worry. But he waved them off, saying he was alright.

"Everyone, meet the hunters of Artemis. Hunters, meet Willow, Wilson, Franky, Emily, Olivia, and Mia." Machai said as he pointed to each one of the group.

The group relaxed when they saw who it was. Everyone was a bit startled when Artemis crushed Machai in a hug. The two nearly toppled over, but he managed to regain his balance. The two groups couldn't see his face but they could tell he was smiling.

"How are you my little moon?" He asked.

Though they couldn't see her face, the hunters were sure that Artemis was blushing.

"I`m doing well. Now, why are you here?" She asked.

"Can`t I visit every once in a while?" He replied, seemingly with a pout.

"Not after you stormed out, without saying bye."

"You can`t blame me, mom said it was important and it was."

He then whispered the events that transpired before he arrived. To say she was pissed off was an understatement. She looked like she was going to go on a killing spree. When Machai looked at Artemis` face, he hugged her and held her until he felt comfortable to let go. She was struggling to be let go and started to hit. But, when she had to breathe, she smelled the sea. She was then confused, as they weren't near any ocean. That`s when it hit her and she stopped struggling.

When he did let go, Artemis seemed sad but happy at the same time. She was sad because she let her anger get the best of her and she hit her first love. But she also felt happy because her first love was hugging her.

The hunt cleared their throats. The two jumped apart blushing like crazy.

"Now that your done flirting, would you mind telling us why you`re here? Or else we will put a bunch of arrows where the sun don't shine." Thalia said.

Machai blushed and then paled, not that they could see it. "I brought a new recruit for the hunt." He said.

They looked at the group that was standing awkwardly since the beginning, not really sure what is going on.

"So, which maiden is going to join our ranks?" Artemis asked.

Olivia shyly raised her hand, which was unlike her. 'I guess she is naturally shy around new people.' Machai thought. "This will be good for her.'

Artemis turned to Machai and asked, "Do you know her godly parent?"

He shook his head. "I don't, but I have a good guess on who it is."

Artemis gave him a questioning look.

Machai sighed and said, "Hermes."

Artemis seemed to ponder the idea and nodded.

"Now that, that is over with, time to go home and take a nap." Machai said to Artemis.

To the group of demigods, he said "Time to go, say your last good byes for now, and then we are off."

The group crowded around Olivia for their last moment, for a bit. While the hunt, gathered around Machai. They made sure that Artemis wasn't in hearing distance before they asked the important question; Do you have feelings for Lady Artemis or Clarisse?

Machai blushed when they asked him the question, though he did ponder the question. "I definitely have feelings for both of them. They both are strong, independent, and aren't afraid of speaking their mind. Though I haven't had good luck with a love life, I will give it a shot. If I have to choose between either Clarisse or Artemis, I wouldn`t be able to choose between the two, and it scares me. Because I don't know how they will react, when I say, "Hey, I`m in love with Clarisse and Artemis."" He said hyperventilating at the end.

The hunt crushed him in a group hug. Once he calmed down, he gave them a questioning look.

"Why are you so calm about me loving two girls? I thought you would hate me for it." He asked.

"Because we know that you are an amazing guy and you wouldn't break a girl's heart." Phoebe said.

When Machai saw that the whole hunt agreed with what Phoebe said, he gave each and every one of them a hug.

"Thank you, for helping me." He said.

They smiled a chorused "No problem." Once everyone was done saying their good byes, the group gathered around Machai.

"All right, hunters, Artemis, and Olivia until next time, see you."Machai said, as he fire travelled out, to their home with the demigods.

**And done! **

**Just saying, I`ll be taking a small break from writing this story because life is starting to catch up and I`m not sure how much I can wright. So once this chapter is up, the break will begin and there won't be a chapter up for, I don't know how long. Though I`ll try to still upload, it won't be as often as before. I`m sorry if you want chapters more often, it won`t happen.**

**Other than that,**

**Peace out!**


End file.
